A very special gift
by julie3281
Summary: Already written partly on the abc site MerDer, takes place after 3.02 I am a tree,all characters not created by myself... Have fun and rate, please....
1. Chapter 1

A very „special" gift

I quite liked the idea of the „dating game" settled by Meredith at the beginning of season 3, but I just had some thoughts about how it also could have ended I wanted to share with you.

I have read some of the really awesome fanfics on this site, so I just got motivated to start one by myself. I hope you like it, but I want to tell you that this is the first time I am doing this thing, and also that I am from Germany. So I am no native speaker, so please understand if some of the words I use sound funny to you! I try my very best!

But maybe I should just start by now….

The morning after Meredith left Finn and Derek at Joe's after informing them she wanted to try dating both of them, she was in the locker room getting ready for her shift. Cristina was getting in, very curious about what happened after Mer was flipping that coin and both of the guys walked in.

"Okay Mer, just spit it out: What did you do? You were not really that stupid to let that coin make your descision, were you?"

"No, actually, I had an idea that is just so much better!" Mer answered "I just thought I owe myself to consider my options, so I told them I wanted to date both of them until I know what, sorry, who I want. I think that will be great! Two guys giving me flowers, candy, trying to impress me, until I get to choose which one I want to stay with…"

"Wait, and both of them agreed to that? Don't you think it is a little bit crazy? Nice, but still crazy?"

"I don't know yet! I told them and then left! I think I will find out soon…"

"Okay, Mer, good luck with that…"

Just the George and Alex arrive.

"Hey, you two!" George said and Alex said good morning, Meredith and Cristina mumbled that, too.

The girls stopped talking, finished putting on their scrubs and left the locker room, outside they ran into Derek, who was handing Meredith a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Dr Grey, good morning, Dr Yang!"

"Good Morning Dr Sheperd!" Meredith answered "Thanks for the coffee!"

"Meredith, what do you think about me taking you out for dinner tonight?"

"Derek, I'd love to, but I'm on call tonight! But what about tomorrow? At eight?"

"Fine, I pick you up at home then?"

"Great, but where are we going?" She asked

Derek answered: "That is a surprise! See you later?"

"Okay! Bye"

"Bye girls!"

Right after Derek left, Meredith's cell started ringing.

"Oh my god, I forgot to turn it down!" She looked at who was calling.

"That's Finn!"

Cristina has a sarcastic grin on her face: "Maybe another great date for tomorrow at lunch? I just heard there will be something VERY crappy in the Cafeteria then..."

As Bailey did not show up yet, she quickly answered Finns call.

"Hey Finn! How are you doing?"

"Thanks Mer, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight or maybe tomorrow?"

"I'm so sorry, but I'm on call tonight and for tomorrow I just settled something with Derek, just to be honest! The night after tomorrow?"

" Sht! I don't have time then! But what about lunch that day?"

"That would be fine! Would you like to come to the hospital and pick me up then?"

"Great! I'm really looking forward to it! See you then! Bye!"

"Bye!"

She just finished the call and turned off the phone when the guys and Bailey walked up and they all got their assignments for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Meredith was in her room getting ready for her date with Derek. George was on a date with Callie an Alex came over earlier that night to pick up Izzie, who was still suffering from Denny's death, to make her see something different. As he still did not tell her where he was going to take her, she just was unsure about what to wear. If he wanted to go to a steak house or something out would just look silly if she was all dressed up, but going to a fancy restaurant looking to casual was even worse… She decided to put on a short black dress that was a little bit fancy and casual, and strappy sandals. She made her hair and got some make-up. Just when she was looking in the mirror and thinking that she looked quite nice, somebody knocked on the door. She went down to open the door.

Derek was standing there smiling at her with a special sparkle in his eyes that made her feel like the most beautiful woman on this whole planet at that moment.

"Hey, you look amazing!" he said. He was wearing a read shirt and some black trousers and was looking great. Like the night we first met, she thought.

"Well I can just give that back!" she said and smiled at him widely.

He was handing her a huge bouquet of lavender flowers, she smelled it, they just looked at each other quietly for a while.

"Well, maybe I should get some water before we are leaving?" she asked.

"That would be a good idea!" he said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course" she answered and went to the kitchen to put the flowers into a vase.

When Meredith got back, Derek helped her into her Jacket and they went over to his car.

She was very curious where they were going: "So, tell me now: Where are you taking me?"

He just answered with his McDreamy smile: "Wait and see…"

They pulled out of the driveway and Meredith was very excited.

Derek was taking her to some very nice Italian place. It was very romantic with wooden furniture, white cloth on the table and a lot of candles. Romantic music was playing.

"Derek, that place is great, thank you!"

He just smiled, in his opinion, even having dinner at some kind of fast food diner with her would still be the greatest thing that could happen to him, but he was really happy she liked that place.

They got their seats, had a look at menu and Derek was ordering some of her favourite red wine.

"You remembered that?" she smiled.

"How could I forget about that?"

They ordered their food, and while they were waiting for it to come, they just sat there, looking at each other amazed.

"I never believed that this would happen at any time" she said "But now I do not want to anywhere else than here with you!"

He answered: "I'm glad we made it here, too. And I really am sorry that it took so long and that you had to go through so much pain just because of me! I hope we can get over that one day!"

The waiter was bringing their food, and while they were eating they just exchanged deep looks and smiled at each other.

When they were finished, Derek ordered some cheesecake for them, and while they were waiting for that, he started talking again

"Oh, I just forgot I have another present for you"

He pulled out a present that was wrapped up in red paper, she was looking at him surprised. It was flat and quite big.

"What's that?" She asked as he handed it to her.

"Just look in!" he said.

She took of the paper and was looking at a few sheets of paper. She looked up, with sparkles in her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said "that is probably the best thing that you could have given to me. That is real?"

"Yes, it is!" he said.

She looked down on it again she was just too happy to realize what that really meant.


	3. Chapter 3

She was holding paper in her hand. But it was special paper. Derek just gave her his divorce papers as a present, signed by both him and Addison.

"This thing is not meant to pressure you in any way, Meredith," he said "but I just wanted to show you how serious I am when I said I was ending it. I am free now, free for you, and I love you, and it is just up to you wether you want me or not. Take all the time that you need. I only wanted you to know where I stand!"

She smiled at him, squeezed his hand and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. But this does not mean I just chose you, I still need some more time!" she said.

"No Problem" he said, and while the waiter serves their cake "now let's eat again!"

When they were finished, he drove her home, parked his car, and they walked up to her front door hand in hand.

"That night was just perfect, Derek, thank you!" she smiled.

"Same with me" he said and softly kissed her goodnight.

"Sleep well and nice dreams, Meredith!"

"I'm sure I will have some!" She replied. She was still holding the Papers in her hands. He started walking back to his car backwards without stopping to look at her, she did the same when walking in. When she closed the door she went to bed with a big smile in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Cristina was waiting for her in the locker room and just shouted "HOW WAS IT?" when Meredith came in.

"Kind of great," Meredith said "we went to a very nice Italian place, the food was good, wine too…"

"Hel1, I don't care about the food! What did he say? What did he do?"

"He gave me present" Meredith answered "Not even romantic when you see that in a classic way, but it was the best thing he could give to me"

"Well, then tell me what it was?" Cristina really wanted to know.

"Divorce papers." Mer said

"DIVORCE PAPERS? That is not romantic or nice at all, that is WEIRD!" Cristina said in shock. "How brainsick can a brain surgeon be?"

"Divorce papers signed by Addison and by himself" Mer explained "He wanted me to know where he is standing and that he is mine if I want him!"

"Okay, that is a nice gesture, though" Cristina had to admit. "And now? Will you dump the vet?"

"I don't know!" Mer answered "Finn is great, he has plans, I like him, and I'm not sure if Derek won't hurt me again and if he would, if I could stand it. I just don't know what to do!"

Cristina thought about it for a Moment, and then she started to talk again:

"Okay, just think about what I am saying now: We all know who the man is that you really are in love with. Which life would you prefer: Being with the man you LOVE and risk being hurt by him or spending the rest of your life with someone you LIKE, who will not hurt you?"

Meredith answered: "Cristina, seriously I do not know!"

Cristina suggested: "Okay, let's try something else! Close your eyes and imagine you choose Derek: What will it be like to wake up with him in the morning? What will your life be like?"

Meredith did so and smiled a little. "Okay, and what now?" she asked.

Cristina was going on: "Keep your eyes shut and imagine your life with McVet." Mer still was smiling. "And magine you will have to see McDreamy here at work every day! What will that life be like?"

Meredith opened her eyes, they sparkled and her smile was getting bigger and bigger.

"Thank you so much! Now I know what to do!" She got up quickly, ran over to the door and just into Bailey who was just getting in with Alex and George.

"Grey, you are not going anywhere until you got your assignment!"

Meredith did not even listen to that, she just said: "Dr Baliey, this is really a personal emergency, I will be right back! Sorry!" With that she headed off.

"What the hel1 is wrong with that girl? Is she getting crazy? Why does it always have to be one of mine? Now the rest of you, here you are…"

Meredith ran over the whole surgical floor and nearly crashed into a few people. Everybody wondered if something really bad had happened or if that intern had turned crazy. She ran right over to where the attendings had their offices and rushed into Derek's without knocking on the door. He was sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. Derek's head rushed up in shock as somebody ran into his office the way she did. But when he realized that the person was Meredith, and when he saw the look on her face, the shock disappeared and he smiled at her.

"Dr. Grey! Nice to see you! Can I help you?"

Meredith went in and closed the door behind her.

"I came here to let you know that I already made my choice."

She walked up to him.

"That was quick! Now will you let me know what that choice was?" he asked.

Without saying a word she took his face in her hands and softly kissed him on his lips.

"So it's me?" he asked.

"It's you!" she said "And say thanks to Cristina. She made me realize this morning that there never really was a choice to make."

"Cristina? How could that be?"

"Well, she let me imagine my life with you, and it turned out to be quite beautiful. Then she let me imagine my life with Finn and still having to see you every day at work. I realized that I never could stand a situation like that, and so I have no other choice to live happily than saying to you: Derek, I love you, let's give it another try!"

She smiled at him. He hugged her closely, kissed her passionately. She kissed him back.

After they had been standing there holding each other closely and kissing for a few minutes, he said to her: "We will have to celebrate that. What if I come over to you place, get some stuff and cook a nice dinner for us? Oh, wait! What about your roommates? George might not be a problem, but that might be something Izzie could not stand after what happened with Denny."

She thought about that for a second: "George and Callie have surgery quite late tonight, so they won't be home much before midnight. Izzie is not able to stay at home at the moment, she is afraid of becoming crazy, so I could ask Alex to go to the movies and get some drinks with her. She will be happy not to think of Denny then. So when will you come over? At eight?"

"Fine! My last surgery is at three today, after that Burke and I have an appointment with the chief. I will get everything we need then. Please do not talk about it to anybody yet, but maybe we have something more to celebrate then…"

"What?"

"The chief wanted to see us because he decided who will follow him as chief when he retires. So maybe…"

"That is great! Well I have to go now, if you don't want your girlfriend to be killed by Bailey. I am meeting Finn for lunch today, I will tell him then! See you, I love you!"

"I love you, too!" He said and kissed her one last time before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith went back to Bailey, who was really p1ssed and send her to the pit for the whole day. At lunchtime Finn came over. He walked up to her saying "Hi Mer!" and tried to kiss her on her lips. She quickly turned her head around so that he finally got her cheek. "Hey Finn!" she said. "What if we get some sandwiches and coffee, go outside and take a walk and talk a little bit?"

"Sounds great!"

They got some food, went outside and started to walk around in the park.

Mer started talking.

"Finn, some time ago you asked me about my relationship with Derek and I think I have to tell you the whole story now."

"Ok…" Finn said, not sure what to expect now.

Meredith started telling him:" When I moved here I really did not know very many people. The night before my first shift in the hospital, there was a merger for all the interns in the hospital. I went there for a while, but somehow I could not stand that situation and left. As I was not sure if I could sleep that night I went over to Joe's that night to get some drinks. I met Derek there, we started to talk and I really had no idea who I was talking to. We went to my place and had s3x. The next morning, I said goodbye and never expected to see that man again. But then I went to work and had to realize that I just slept with one of my bosses! That was so embarrassing!" She paused, then she went on. "He wanted to go out with me from the first day, but I refused as I thought that that was bad for my career. But then I started to like him and I could not stand it any longer, went out with him and soon we were in a relationship. There were quite a lot of problems with colleagues we had to stand, but we made it. I really was happy at that time. Then that one night we wanted to leave the hospital to go to dinner. He just told me that there was something important I should know. He wanted to tell me. But exactly then a woman walked up to us, introduced herself to me as Addison Sheperd and asked me if I was the woman that was scrwing her husband…"

"Oh…" Finn said.

Mer went on: "After that he first wanted to get a divorce and stay with me, but as she stayed here, he started feeling the obligation to give her another chance, even though she cheated on him with his best friend. We broke up, but to be honest, the feelings that were so fresh at that time never really died. But because we could not be together, we decided to become friends and shared Doc, who got sick and you came into the picture. When he found out that we, you and me, were dating he got really jealous. We started arguing and he said some things that really hurt me. Then that night at the prom, when I went to get some water for my face, he followed me and we had a discussion again. I told him he should let me go as I really liked you, but he said that he could not do that as it really hurt him to see us together. Then suddenly…"

"What?" Finn had the feeling he knew what was coming now, but he hoped he was wrong.

She took a deep breath and went on: "… we started to kiss, and that lead to us having s3x that night."

Finn was shocked, he had expected them to kiss, but not that they…

Mer went on: "The next day he came over and told me he loved me and that it was my choice to give him another chance or to stay with you. Well, you know that I set up this dating-both-of-you-thing then. And he asked me out yesterday, as you already know. I really do not want to hurt you with details, so I just say it straight: I found out that he just divorced yesterday. This morning I talked to Cristina and then I realized, that when I want to be happy, there is only one possibility…"

"So you're staying with him?" Finn asked sadly.

"I'm so, so sorry Finn," she said "but he is the love of my life, and we finally have a real chance to be together now…"

Finn sighed "Even though it really hurts, I have to say I can understand. Tell Derek I wish you all the best!"

"Thank you, Finn! And if we ever get a dog again…"

Finn smiled sadly: "… he will be my patient?"

Mer smiled at him with tears in her eyes. That was not easy for her as she really liked that guy.

Finn said "Goodbye, Meredith!"

Meredith said "Goodbye, Finn!"

Then he went over to his car and she went back to the pit.


	6. Chapter 6

On her way there she met Alex.

"Alex! Can I talk to you for a second?" Mer asked.

"Yes, of course!" Alex said.

"Okay, I'll tell you straight: McDreamy and I just got back together, and we really would like to celebrate that a little with some cooking. But there is not that much space in the Trailer, so we thought about my house. But I'm worried about Izzie, I think she is not able to face a happy couple yet, after all that happened."

Alex understood "So you want me to go out with her, to make her think of something different? First I have to say that it was about time that the two of you realize that you have to be together, so good luck with that. And I already thought about asking Izzie out again tonight, and I just called her half an hour ago. So don't worry about her and be happy with the man you love!"

He smiled at her.

Mer said smiling: "Thank you, evil spawn! You really turned out to be a great friend."

With that, they went both back to work.

The rest of the day was very busy, and Meredith did not have the time to talk to Derek again.

After her shift was over, she went home, took a shower and put on some jeans and a sweater. Alex and Izzie had already left. She had told Izzie about Derek and although she was grieving she said that that was a good thing and that they should just enjoy themselves tonight.

As she went down the stairs she could see Derek outside the door struggling with lots of bags and not having a hand to knock the door. She smiled, opened the door and took one of the shopping bags he was carrying. They looked at each other and kissed quickly.

Then they went to the kitchen and he started telling her:

"Okay, just sit down at the table, I am going to do the cooking! First we are having Cesar's Salad, then we have steak with roasted potatoes and mushrooms. As a dessert, there are strawberries with cream. I got some red whine and some champagne as well!"

He started unpacking everything and wash salad and vegetables.

"Wait a minute" she said "what did the chief say?"

Derek sighed: "Well, he said that he will give the post to Burke. But in fact, I think that

this is a good thing as I love being a doctor for working with my patients and not for the paperwork! And being chief means a lot of paperwork!" He walks over to her, handing her a glass of champagne and goes on "And it also means I would have had to spend a lot of time at the hospital additionally, that I can rather spend with you! Cheers, Mer! I really love you!"

"Cheers Derek, I love you, too!"

He walked over to the sink again, turned his back to her, took a plate and was working on something she knew he did not want her to see.

He asked: "Sweetheart, would you like some of the strawberries with your champagne?"

"Yes, please!" she said.

Derek walked over to her again and handed her the plate he had been preparing. But as she looked at it, there were not only strawberries on it, there also was something really, really sparkling…


	7. Chapter 7

…It was a ring with a huge diamond on top of it. As he saw her confused face, he sat down next to her, took her hand, looked in her eyes. He could see she started to cry, and he had tears in his eyes, too. The he started talking:

"Mer, I really can understand if this all is too much and too fast for you right now! And if you don't want to, please don't feel any pressure to say something. But when you came over to me today and told me that you wanted to be with me I was as happy as a man can be in his life! But I was also sad when I thought about all the time we lost when I was with Addison. I should have been with you from the beginning on and I wasted so much time! I am so sorry for that. But I know that YOU are the one, YOU are the person I will spend the rest of my life with! And I don't want to waist any more time! I know this is a lot to ask, and I don't want to rush you into something… But I just have the feeling, that if I would not have been so silly during the last year, this would be exactly the right time to ask you a question, so I am asking you anyway: Mer, will you marry me?"

She could just look at him, they both started to cry. Then she fell into his arms, still crying, and whispered "yes, I will".

They started kissing each other passionately, and after some time he pulled away, smiled at her, took the ring, that still lay with the berries, and put it on her finger. She looked at it, then back at him, and hugged him. Their lips met, she opened hers a little bit, and they started kissing each other wildly and passionately. She started to undo the buttons of his shirt and he took hers of, kissing her face and her neck, slowly moving his fingers up and down her back. She started shivering as they moved over to the couch in the living room, still kissing.

They lay down, she could feel through his jeans what he really wanted to do. She really wanted to do the same. They took all those useless clothes of as quickly as they could, but never stopped kissing during that. He sat up on the couch, she sat on his lap and sighed happily as she felt him inside of her. While they were making love, they looked at each other happily and held each other close. It was not as passionate as the last time at the prom, but it felt so much better this time, as they knew that there was nothing wrong with it and that there was nothing to feel guilty about. They also felt that this was what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives.

When they were finished, they both lay down on the couch, she had her head on his chest, he held her close.

Derek said: "I can't believe that you said yes… I can't tell how happy I am right now…"

Mer replied: "I am too, Derek! I love you! But…"

He looked quite shocked when he asked "What?"

She looked at him smiling "…man, I'm starving!"

He really had to laugh, they got up, picked up their clothes that were all over the room, got dressed again and went back to the kitchen. Derek started to cook and they finally had their dinner.

When they finished the steak, Derek went to the kitchen and picked up the strawberries. He went back to the table and put a plate in front of each of them.

Mer looked at him smiling: "I hope there isn't anything I could loose teeth on this time?" She looked at the ring. He had to laugh "No there isn't! Bon appetit!"

While they were eating dessert Mer asked: "Derek, I know the others will come here within the next hour. I think we should get some more champagne and wait for them to tell them."

"I just hoped you would say yes, but I did not know. But in case you would I have already thought about that and put some more bottles in my trunk, but I did not bring them in, in case you would not give me that answer tonight. But maybe we should get them now!"

She smiled, they walked outside to the car, got the bottles und put them in the fridge. Derek refilled their own glasses and they went to the living room and lay on the couch close to each other. As the day was really a lot of stress and what they had done earlier that night was quite exhausting, they fell asleep soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after they fell asleep, Izzie and Alex walked up to the door.

Izzie said "Thank you, Alex, you are a great friend, I would not know what to do without you at the moment! But I still don't think I can sleep! Wanna come in and have a cup of tea with me before you leave?"

Alex said: "Izzie, I still love you, and I really, really understand that you need nothing but a friend right now! I'm always there if you need me! Of course, let's get in!"

They walked into the kitchen, that still was smelling nice from the food Derek had cooked. Izzie asked: "Are you hungry? I will have a look if there is anything left!"

She opened the fridge and looked at various bottles of champagne. She started to laugh. Alex got curious and walked over to see what she had seen. They both looked at the bottles.

Izzie asked "Oh my god, what were they doing? Trying to kill themselves?"

Alex looked over to the living room and saw that there was light.

He grabbed Izzies hand and they slowly and quietly walked over.

Alex whispered: "I think they are drunk and lying on the couch."

When they looked at Meredith and Derek sleeping from some distance, Izzie saw something sparkling on Mer's Finger.

"OH MY GOD!" She whispered to Alex, who did not even know what she was talking about.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Look at her hand" Izzie said, trying to not wake them up. Alex looked at it, and saw a ring and said: "She is wearing a ring, so what?"

Izzie sighed, got closer to look at it and quietly explained to Alex: "For what occasion does a man normally give a ring like that as a present? It must be new as I have never seen it on her before."

Alex was shocked: "DUDE!" he shouted.

From that, both Mer and Der woke up in shock, and Mer was even more shocked when she looked at Izzie only a few inches away from her hand looking at it.

Before any of the two could say anything, Izzie smiled in disbelief, grabbed Mer's hand staring at the ring and said: "OH MY GOD, YOU GOT ENGAGED!!!"

Meredith and Derek slowly got up! Izzie hugged both of them and said "Congratualtions!"

Alex hugged Meredith, shook Derek's hand and said "Dude, I wish you all the best!"

Izzie still was really upset, when Derek went into the kitchen and got glasses and one of the bottles out of the fridge.

Izzie said: "Guys, although I think it was a little bit quick, I think this is awesome! I hope I'll be one of your bridesmaids?" For the first time since Denny died she was happy.

Mer answered "Izzie, of course you are!"

Just when Derek came back and poured champagne into the glasses, the front door opened and George and Callie came and wondered why everybody was still awake, and why they all were being so upset.

They entered the living room as well, and George asked: "What's up in here? We could hear you from the Street, Izzie."

Izzie pulled Mer towards them and just said: "LOOK AT THAT!"

Callie knew within a second what this was all about, grabbed Mer's hand, looked at it saying

"God, that one is awesome! Congratulations!" With that she hugged both Meredith and Derek.

George was still standing there not knowing what had happened:

"Now could somebody please tell me what has happened? 'Cause I still got no clue! Everybody's drinking champagne and before I get some, too, I want to know for what reason?"

Callie walked up to him, grabbed his hand, pulled him over and slowly explained to him:

"Okay George, here you see Derek and Meredith, who just got back together. Now look at her hand. There is a ring. A really beautiful ring, that you probably never saw on her before. So it has to be new, she probably received it tonight as a gift. Normally, when you receive such a ring as a gift, it goes along with a certain question…"

George was in shock: "You're getting married???"

Derek smiled and said: "Well George, not yet. I asked her to do so, she said yes, but I think we are still taking it slow, aren't we?" He looked at Mer, who shook her head yes.

George hugged Meredith: "Congratulations, Mer!" and then went over to hug Derek, but then he stopped when he realized that he was going to hug his boss.

"Dr. Shep…"

Derek smiled at George, opened his arms to hug him as well and said "George, so when we are outside this hospital… Just Derek! Thank you!"

They hugged each other as well, Mer had gotten some champagne for Callie and George as well, and they all said "Cheers, good luck to both of you!"

Just after that Izzie wondered: "What about Cristina and Burke? As we are celebrating now, don't you think we should call them?"

"Yes, you are right, I'm going!" Meredith said and got the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

After Mer called them, Burke and Cristina, who were celebrating Burke becoming chief on their own, went to Mer's house in his car, wondering what that party was about. They thought that it must just be being Mer and Der finally getting together, when they walked up to the door.

When they were knocking, Derek said to Meredith: Okay I don't want another woman flipping out again by only seeing that ring. I will open the door, you will stay here, keep your hand behind your back and we will just tell them, okay? And all of you, please stay calm, okay?"

Mer smiled and the others nodded yes.

Derek went over to the door, opened it and shook the hands of the two of them. While they were walking over to the living room, Burke asked Derek: "So, you are fine with the chief's descision?"

Derek answered: "You know I'm better with patients than with paper… so good luck! And, there are things in my life that matter much more to me now…"

Burke looked at him. Callie had just gotten two more glasses and refilled everyone's glasses with champagne. She handed the glasses to Burke and Christina, who still didn't know what happened.

Then Derek started to explain:

"Okay we have made you come here because we have something to celebrate. Everybody else already knows already and as I can see Izzie is getting upset again I'll just tell you: I have wasted so much time being with the wrong woman that I did not want to waste some more and asked Meredith to marry me, and she promised to do so. We're engaged."

Cristina and Burke started to smile, went over and hugged Mer end Der. Burke says to Derek "That really is a great thing, now I can understand what you just meant…"

When Cristina was with Mer, she just said: "Show me!"

Mer held out her hand, and Cristina was looking at the ring. "Beautiful, that whole thing is great!" she said and hugged her best friend again.

Derek said: "Okay, there are more bottles I the fridge, this is going to be along night! Enjoy yourselves, guys!"

With that, they all clap their hands and the party goes on until late at night…

The next day, all of them had a really bad hangover. Many people were wondering what might have happened to the interns and two attendings, of which at least one was dating one of these interns. Some people already found out about Derek's and Addison's divorce, so there were already rumors about Derek and Meredith. When Mer end Der met in the hall after having worked a little, Mer suggested to Der:

"Okay, people already started talking. Maybe you should talk to Addison soon before she finds out from somebody else…"

Der said: Maybe you are right! And I think maybe we should tell everybody else afterwards, as they are going to find it out anyway. I am happy and want everybody else to know, what do you think?"

"Well, probably that would be the best!" she replied.

"Okay, I'll go to find Addie! I love you!" he said.

"I love you, too! Bye"


	10. Chapter 10

Derek was looking for Addison and finally found her in her office looking over some charts.

"Hey" he said "how are you?"

She looked up at him. "Fine, thanks…" she said.

He said "You know I am really happy that we got through this divorce without further trouble…"

She replied "So am I…"

He went on: "Addie, I know we both did our part to end this marriage. I know what I did at that prom was really bad. And I can understand that you needed a shoulder to cry on after what I did. And when it had to be Mark, well it had to be him. That does not mean I will be friends with him again any time soon. But I accept you need him. But I want US to be friends as you have been a very important part of my life for so long. And for that reason I really need to tell you something before somebody else does…"

She thought she knew what he was going to say, but still she said "What do you need to tell me?" and showed him to sit down.

He took a seat and started explaining to her:

"You already know that I love Meredith. I told her so, and now I am really happy to say that she decided to take me back. I then just had the feeling I missed so much. I know that we belong together, that we can really make it work. I'll just tell you straight… I asked her to marry me and she said yes!"

Addison was in shock, she knew that this was coming, but she did not expect it THAT soon…

"Well… great… congratulations… sorry, but that was a little bit of a surprise…"

"Thank you! I wanted to tell you as O Malley, Torres, Karev, Stevens, Yang and Burke already know. And to avoid the talking we are planning to tell everybody else today…"

Addison smiled "I think that is the right thing! Tell Meredith I wish her all the best… Do you already know when…?"

"No, not yet, but we decided to take it slow! Thank you, Addie! I have to go. Goodbye!"

She said "Bye".

After he left and closed the door, tears came up in her eyes. She picked up the phone, dailed a number and when the other person picked up, she said: "Hello Mark? It's me. Are you still in Seattle? Can we meet for lunch? I just had a talk with Derek…" Then Mark said something and she answered: "Yes, he is with her now. He is already planning to get married again…"

After leaving Addisons office, Derek went to see a few patients, after that he had a minor surgery. That all was quite hard, as he did not get a lot of sleep the last night and quite a lot of alcohol was involved. But he still was as happy as a man could be. He went back to his office, his head was aching and he wanted to grab some aspirin. When he was about to take it, Mark came in and said:

"So I heard I have to say "Congratulations", the ink on the papers is not dry yet, and you got engaged?"

"She called you? Maybe that is a good thing… for her! I am still not so sure what I have to think for myself… I know she needs someone to lean on right now, and I just figured out that if we had been as happy as we pretended to be, there would never have been the chance of you two having an affair. I am ready to admit, that it was my fault as well. And I really have to say that I miss my best friend. But I also know that I still can't trust you again… We always had the same taste with women…"

"Derek, I know that this is hard for you. I just can tell that I never meant to hurt you. You have always been like a brother to me. But I was in love with Addie since the day you showed up with her, and when she came over, sad about you being absent, I just could not stand it anymore. I know you moved on, and I really think that Meredith is a great person. She is just much more like you than Addie ever was…"

Derek interrupted him "I know, that is why I fell in love with her! But what does that all have to do with you?"  
"Derek, I did not come here to hurt you again, I came here because I finally see the chance of getting together with the woman I love. And I want to make friends with you again, as you may need a best man soon… " he smiled "I know that this will take some time. And for that reason I am planning to see the chief today as he is looking for a new head of plastics… I just wanted to tell you. Take your time, think about it. I know you are really mad at me, but if you want to talk to me… I'll be here!"

He turns around to leave as Derek is not saying anything. When he was in the door he turned around again and says:

"Tell Meredith that I was happy to hear that for once faith was with the dirty mistress… She will understand! Once again, good choice! Bye!"

The door closed behind him. Derek, who had been standing at his desk the whole time needed to take a seat on the couch.

He closed his eyes, but then suddenly he heard somebody lock the door. Then he felt that somebody was sitting down next to him. He knew who it was, so he offered her his chest to rest on.

Meredith said: "God, I am so tired right now! I need a rest! And I can't stand all the looks and whispering behind my back anymore. We really need to do something about that…"

Derek agreed: "I think so, too. But I think I will have to talk to the chief first. You know what happened the last time he found out…"

"Well, are there any more wives or even kids I do not know about yet?" she smiled.

"Now really, stop kidding. He was disappointed that I did not tell him about us, and as he is a friend and a little bit of a father figure for you he deserves to know about it before every nurse on this damn surgical floor, right?"

"Yeah, you are right. By the way, did I just see Mark Sloan wandering around here? Did you talk to him? For what reason?"

"Various. He said again he is sorry, he informed me that he really hopes to get together with Addie, that he maybe will move here, too and… He said that I just made a good choice when deciding to get engaged to you. And he wanted me to tell you that he is happy that for once faith was with the dirty mistress… What does that mean?"

Meredith smiled "Oh, that just refers to a conversation we had when he came here first and you smacked him… But maybe you should think about giving him a chance. Do not get that wrong, but although he is arrogant and an a, I think he is not all that bad and he really cares about you!"

"Maybe you are right, but I am not ready for that yet… What about sitting here for a while, and then go and talk to Richard?

Mer looked at him lovingly, saying: "Sounds great! Do you have some Aspirin for me?"

He handed her one, and some water, she kissed him and then lay close to him with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

After some time they got up. They left Derek's office and walked up to the chief's Office.

Derek knocked on the door, they waited until the chief asked them in.

He was surprised to see the two of them together there. He knew that Derek was serious about Meredith, and he knew that they would maybe be together again. But as Derek never really cared about what he was thinking, Richard thought that it had to be very important when they both showed up, especially after that discussion about her mother he had with Meredith after the Denny incident.

"Chief, there is something we want you to know before we tell everybody else." Derek said.

"We?" the chief asked.

"Yes." Meredith said "You and my mother, that was something that maybe sould not have been, maybe it should. I don't know. All I know is that I do not want to end up the way she did. And so I am not thinking about my reputation, I am listening to my heart. And so does Derek. As he divorced from Addison now, we are planning to get married!"

The chief was surprised about what she just said, and replied: I really apprechiate the two of you being honest this time. Let me know if you need something."

Mer and Der looked at each other. They were surprised how easy that just was. In a little bit of a shock Derek said: Okay, we will go then…"

"See you later," the chief said "and congratulations!"

Mer said "Thanks!" and they left.

The chief said there thinking about it. He had caused so much pain for that girl, he finally had to let her be happy now. He also was a little bit sad, as he thought, that if he would have been as couraged as these two people, there would have been a chance for him being with Ellis. Maybe he even would have been the man to leed Meredith down the aisle…

After it went so well with the chief, Meredith and Derek decided to tell it everybody immediately. They were standing on the half of the stairs over the nurses desk, when Derek raised his voice:

"Okay, Sorry, could everybody just listen to me for a second? Some of you already know what this is about (the other Interns, who were there, too, smiled), and as I do not want rumors to arise, I wanted everybody to know. As you could maybe guess by the names, I divorced Dr. Montgomery a few days ago. And those of you who have been working here for some time might just guess, that one out of various reasons for that is standing right next to me now."

He smiled at Mer for a second, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But I just wanted to make clear that Dr Grey is not the one to blame, she did not do anything wrong. Even though it might look different. She is a very smart, very honest and caring person, and that are the main reasons for me, as most of you already know, falling in love with her. And I am really happy to announce there will be two Dr Sheperds here again soon, as we decided to get married. It will take some more time, but make yourself ready for a great party! Thank you."

Everybody clapped their hands. Bailey walked up to the two of them, shaking their hands. Then she just makes clear:

"Grey, you know that won't change anything. Your a is still mine, and there is nothing YOU (pointing at Derek) could do about it. I'm not scared by you!"

"Miranda, I would not even expect you to treat her differently!" Derek said "But by the way, YOU scare ME from time to time…"

Then suddenly Meredith's and Bailey's pagers went off, saying they should go to the pit.

"You aren't in charge of it, I think O Malley is. So why did they page you as well?"

"I don't know, but I think there was some reason for George to page me. So I will come with you! Bye, Derek" Mer said, kissed Der quickly and ran off with Bailey.

When Mer and Bailey came down to the pit, they could see George working on a patient. As he stepped aside, Mer could see who the patient was… she was in shock, walking towards them…

Bailey asked George: "O Malley, what the hel1 happened? Why did you page her, too? Did you not think that it would be better first to figure out what is wrong before telling her to come down?"

Meredith's mother was lying on the table in front of George, blood all over her. Mer was standing in the door, unable to move.

Bailey looked at her and told George:

"O Malley we can't have her here right now. Please page Sheperd to pick her up. We first need to figure out what happened to her before we can have her here."

George walks off. Bailey begins to check on Ellis. Meredith still did not move, she just stared at her mother. Tears were filling up her eyes.

George came back, followed by Derek. He grabbed Mer's shoulder, and whispered in her ear: "Mer, please come with me, there is nothing you can do right now. Let's get some coffee."

She gently pushed her out of the room, they walked off to the cafeteria.

Bailey looked at George: "I did not expect you to be that stupid, George. But now tell me what happened to her?"


	12. Chapter 12

George informed her: "She refused to take her meds, as she was once again thinking to be a doctor herself. The nurses wanted to make her do so, and then she just ran away. Out of the home. Nobody was able to stop her, don't ask me why. She ran on the street and got hit by a car. There was nothing the driver could have done. I think her head is as fine as it can be, but I worry about her stomach being that hard. There must be serious inner bleedings."

Bailey: "Then we have to take her to the CT first. Do it quickly, O Malley, we are running out of time. And page Burke. I think I will not be able to fix hat alone as it seems very serious, and he is the only one that could handle this professional. The chief has been friends with her for decades, and Sheperd is her daughter's fiancé! That won't help as he has to take care of her now."

Derek and Meredith were sitting in the cafeteria, he handed her some coffee, having his arm around her.

"Meredith, please, we don't even know what happened. Bailey and George take care of her! Just don't worry too much right now!"

"Derek, she had blood all over her! What happened to her? What did they do to her?"

"Nothing…" he said "She refused to take her meds, ran away and somehow got out of the home. She was hit by a car."

Meredith started crying hardly, Derek held her close, kissing her hair.

The CT showed that Ellis had various major bleedings on her liver and one of her kidneys, her lungs were hurt badly, too. One of her arms and both of her legs broke multiple times.

But it seemed like a wonder that, like George said, she did not have any head injuries.

Bailey and Burke both were operating on her, and they were able to fix it as good as possible.

They put her on intensive care after the surgery, but as she lost a lot of blood, they were not able to tell if she was going to make it. Burke just told Meredith and Derek what they did, and now Meredith went into her room, followed by Derek, who pushed his surgerys to be with her as she needed him. There were lots of machines attached to Ellis, Meredith began to cry again as she sat down. Derek sat next to her, holding her close. They had been sitting there for a while, when Mer started talking to Der: "You know, normally this should be a happy day, a daughter telling her mother she will get married. But when I had told her she most likely would not have realized, and now she is lying here. Everybody always was jealous when they heard who my mother was, but I would give everything for my mother being just like everybody else. She was never really there for me when I was a child, and now she is even less…"

"I know." Derek said. "But now you will have your own family. We are family now. Whatever happens, you have me, you have your friends. We will be there for you. And maybe, one day, you will have your own kids, and then you can do it better…"

Mer smiled at him weakly.

They decided to stay there for a while, see if there were any changes. After a while Mer got up. She needed a breath of fresh air. Derek got up, too. But she just needed to be alone for a moment. When she left, Derek stayed with Ellis. He was sitting there, looking at her. Suddenly the lids of her eyes started to move, he got up to check on her as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Where am I? Who are you? I know I have seen you before…"

"Dr Grey, my name is Dr Derek Sheperd, you are in Seattle Grace Hospital after you were involved in a car accident."

"Dr Sheperd? Where is my daughter? Meredith… I know she works here, too…"  
"She will be back in a minute, Dr Grey… Don't worry!"

"How is she doing? You know, I always told her that she should not become a doctor, but she is so stubborn…"

"She is doing a great job, Dr Grey, you can really be proud of her. She is good with patients, they all really like her, and she has great instincts…"

"You really seem to like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do!"

Just then Meredith walks up to her.

"Mum! How are you feeling?"

"Meredith! Good to see you! How are you? What is your life like? Are you happy?"

Mer looks at Derek.

"Yes Mum, I really am happy now, except you are lying here!" Tears were in her eyes. She really needed to tell her as maybe there will never be a chance again. "Mum, I just got engaged last night. To that very great man you have just been talking to. We are in love. I am happy, Mum, do not worry about me!"

"That is great! My little girl is getting married! What a handsome man! And he really seems to be nice…"

"Yes Mum, he really is! But now back to you! Can you feel any pain?" Just then Bailey got in, who was paged by Derek to check on Ellis.

Ellis's eyes suddenly turned, so you could only see the white in it. A beep is coming from behind. When they looked at the monitor, there only was a flat line. Derek grabbed Mer quickly, who was very desperate, and took her out of the room.

He closed the door and held her tight, but they could still hear Bailey and the nurses trying to get Ellis back. After some time, the hectic in the room stopped.

Meredith and Derek opened the door to see what happened. As they came in they could hear Bailey say: "Time of death 5 p.m."

She turned around to look after Meredith, but Mer started to cry, turned around and ran away.

Derek ran off to follow her. Just then the chief walked in as he wanted to see how Ellis was. He could tell from Baileys face what just had happened.

When Bailey saw his face, she told everybody who was still there: "Okay people! There is nothing more for us to do! Just get off now!"

Everybody went outside, and Bailey closed the door. The chief sat down next to Ellis and started to cry. The love of his life had just gone. She had been leaving step by step in a long time, but now finally she was gone forever. He was sitting there for some time when Meredith and Derek came back. Derek saw the chief, and left the two of them alone with Ellis. He closed the door from the outside.


	13. Chapter 13

Meredith walked up to the bed where she was still lying, she sat down next to Richard.

He said: "Meredith, I never wanted to cause you any harm. You know I really loved her. But I was a coward. I was silly. But when you came here I felt responsible for you. When I first saw the two of you together I called Addison because I did not want the story to repeat. I did not want you to be hurt by him the way I hurt her. I know that was a mistake, as he is not the same kind of person I was at that time. It is great that the two of you finally made it. I wish I would have been as couraged. Now I am sitting here, next to the woman I have been loving my whole life through, and it is incredibly sad that I never really showed her. I responsible for all of that mess. Please notice, that whatever you need, come and speak to me. I really owe you that."

"Tell me about her."

"What?" he asked her.

"Tell me who she was, as I never really spend muh time with her when I was younger, and when she was there, she was always a little bit… distanced, you know?"

"Meredith, you are not like her, you are a lot more like your father. She was a very impressive person, always straight, self-confident, smart. The only time she really went soft, was when we were alone. And that was the reason for me loving her. She was warm then, laughed a lot and made me laugh. That she was a great doctor is something I do not need to tell you. But it was not always easy with her."

"I know that", she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand, and they sat there for a while without talking.

In the next days everybody looked at Meredith sadly. Everybody felt sorry for her. Derek was really concerned and tried to be there for her. All of her friends tried to really help her. But the only thing that really helped her was going over to the chief whenever that was possible, sitting with him and having him tell old stories about her mother. The chief was happy to talk to her to, as she was the only person he could talk to about what he was going through. Although he always felt a little bit like a father for her, he even felt that this was getting more and more by now.

After about a week, Meredith told Derek on their way to her house:

"Derek, could you please just drive over to my father's house? He is all of my family that is left now, and I think I need to come clear with him now…"

Derek understood was she was thinking, and so he stopped, turned around and went in the other direction.


	14. Chapter 14

Thatcher Grey was alone at home. He was standing in his kitchen and making some coffee, when he saw trough the window that a car was pulling up his driveway. He saw a dark-haired man getting out, walking around and opening the other door. He saw a woman getting out. He noticed that this woman was his daughter Meredith. He was happy about finally having her talking to him, but he wondered who that man was, and he wondered why she looked that sad.

He went over to the front door and opened it as the two of them walked up.

"Meredith…" he said.

"Dad…" She said.

He showed them to come in. He felt something had happened.

"Dad, I want to introduce you to Dr Derek Sheperd. He is neurosurgeon, attending at the hospital, and he is the man I am going to get married to."

Thatcher was a little bit surprised by that announcement, but he held is hand out to Derek and said: "Well I guess it is just Derek then?"

Derek shook his hand: "It is, Mr Grey."

"Please call me Thatcher!"

"Okay."

Meredith took a deep breath. "Dad this is not the only reason I came here."

He could guess it was as she just not looked like a happy girl introducing her fiancé to her father, even as they father and daughter, have had a lot of problems with each other…

Mer went on: "It is about Mum… She died a few days ago after she was hit by a car…"

Thatcher was in shock. He needed a seat and showed Mer and Der to sit down as well.

"How did it happen?" He asked.

Mer grabbed Derek's hand and told him.

"She refused to take her meds, and as the nurses wanted to make her do it, she somehow could flee outside the home, she ran on a street and a car hit her. She had various broken bones and major inner bleedings. Some of my colleagues took her to surgery, and they fixed her, but she was too weak and lost too much blood. She was awake for a short time, but then she died."

Thatcher looked at her in shock, he was not able to say anything. Mer did the talking.

"I know this must be strange for you as she had put you through much pain. And you have not seen her for a long time. She was no easy person. But I am here now, I am not like her, and I really need you right now. I think we really have to work that out. You are all of my REAL family, as I mean not my friends, but people sharing the same blood, that is left now, and I really want to have you at my wedding. I want you to walk me down the aisle as every other father." She started to cry. Thatcher did not know what to do. He looked at Derek, who nodded him to come over to her. Der stood up and sat some space away. Thatcher sat down next to Mer and hugged her. He smiled at Derek thankfully. Derek smiled back. It was good to see her that way.


	15. Chapter 15

They sat there for a few hours, talking about a lot of things, drinking coffee. Derek was very happy to finally get to know her father, who seemed to be a nice man. He felt he always cared about Meredith and that it really hurt him not to be there for her, but there were a lot of problems between Ellis and Thatcher that caused that it was the only way for him not to turn crazy to stay away from his daughter. Hoping, that she would come up to him one day, like she did now. Thatcher felt that this man, she was planning to marry, really was the one she should be with. Although he found it a little bit strange, that she was with one of her bosses, who was quite a little bit older than her and who was divorced, he knew that this man truly loved her and would always be on her side. And maybe it was a good thing that he had more experience in life, as Mer never really had parents to guide her on her way to grow up. But he also was proud when he found out, that she had nothing in common with Ellis, except she looked a bit like her, and she had her medical skills. But she was a very warm, emotional person. She seemed to have a lot of friends, was very open and honest. And she seemed to be able to really fall in love. Although he finally was sad about Ellis, as she gave her to him, he was happy to finally get to know his daughter. He also felt that it was Derek who gave her the strength to do this.

As it was getting really late, Mer and Der decided to leave, but they promised to come over again another day to meet Thatcher's wife and his daughters. When he opened the door and Mer went out, he put his hand on Derek's shoulder: Derek turned around as Meredith headed towards the car. Thatcher said: "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of her. She really seems to be in love with you. And I think you are a nice man. I am happy she found somebody…" He nodded. Derek smiled a little, shook his head goodbye and went to the car.

As there was quite a lot to do at the hospital the next day, and Mer and Der were tired, they just went home to spend the evening there. Home means tey went over to Mer's place as Derek has only been to the Trailer to grab some clothes. Izzie had been doing quite well, she already thought about going back to the hospital if the chief let her. She spent a lot of time with Alex, who really got to cheer her up a little. George and Callie went out together almost every night.

When Mer and Der came to her house that night, all of the guys were there. They finally decided that it would be nice to order some food, so they got pizza for everyone.

As it was delivered, Mer, Der, George, Callie, Izzie and Alex were sitting around the table

eating.

Then George started to talk: "So Mer, as you are planning to get married soon, we should maybe talk about our living situation. As you own this place and the Trailer is a nice place, but this here seems to be much better. Nothing against the Trailer but… You know what I mean. I just thought, that maybe the two of you would like to live here, live here on your own, without any roommates?"

Mer was surprised. Because everything happened so fast, she did not even think about this…

"George," she said "I don't think that we will get married that soon. I have not even thought about this, and Derek and I have not talked this over yet. But as we are now talking about it… I think that something like that will happen at some time in the future… But do not worry about that now! Same with you, Izzie!"

Izzie smiled at her weakly.

George went on: "Well, it is just so that Callie and I are really happy together and we already thought about moving together. We are going to have a look at a few places tomorrow…"

Callie smiled at him.

Everybody else was quite surprised by what he just said.

Mer said: "You two, this is a great thing and of course I can understand that! I am really happy for you. But Izzie, I would really appreciate, I mean we (Looking at Derek, who nodded yes) would appreciate you staying here as long as you want, even when we were moving together! You are my friend, you are having a hard time, and you really should not live alone! Take all the time you need!"

Izzie sighed "Mer, I really love the both of you, and I am really happy that you are finally happy together, but I don't think that it would be a great idea, the three of us living together!

I think maybe it would be a good idea for me to get some other roommates…"

Then Alex made a suggestion: "Izzie there is enough space in my apartment, we could get a room ready for you! I have been thinking about a roommate for a while now, and I think, as we have been spending so much time together, that it could be great… Only as a friend, of course! We both would not have to be alone then…" he smiled.

Izzie thought about that for a while and then said: "Alex, I think that this idea is just great! Maybe we really should do that." They hugged each other.

Izzie smiled at Mer: "So, there is no excuse! Derek you better get the rest of your stuff out here quickly, as you are here most of the time anyway!"

Mer was surprised: "Nobody likes me anymore!!!" she said, kidding a little bit.

Izzie said: "We love you Mer, and we love living here with you. But it is about time to move on, grow up. Live with the man that you love." She smiled.

Meredith looked at Derek: "What do you think?"

Derek looked at her: "I think Izzie is totally right! I love you!"

Mer said: "I love you too."

They kissed passionately and just couldn't stop for a while.

The others started yelling: "Ugrh! That is disgusting! We don't want to see that! Go upstairs!"

Mer and Der looked at each other and smiled. Derek got up, grabbed her hand, pulled her out of the kitchen over to the stairs…

The others were still sitting at the table and started to laugh wildly.

As they almost reached the door of Mer's bedroom, they heard Izzie laugh: "Oh my god! Like dogs!"

Mer smiled as she put her hand under Derek's sweater while walking in. It looked like everybody was going to be fine, even Izzie…


	16. Chapter 16

They walked into her room, kissing each other passionately. She slowly removed his shirt and started to kiss his chest, and slowly moving down while opening the buttons of his jeans. The had to breath heavily, pulled hair gently. Then he put her on the bed, first taking off her shirt, then her jeans. He started to kiss her all over. They did not even remember that they had been that tired before…

Slowly they removed the rest of their clothes, and as he was down , kissing her belly, she gently pulled him up. She did not want to wait any longer.

"I love you!" she said and smiled at him, as he gently started to move.

"I love you, too!" he said and kissed her again.

The next day, Derek went over to the chief as has told him to earlier that day. He knocked on the door, and Richard asked him in.

"Hi, chief!" Derek said "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," the chief said "How are things going, I mean how are you? What's going on with Meredith?"

"As you have been talking quite often since Ellis… I think she told you that we are planning to move in together soon… But how are you doing?"

"Not so great, as you know I just lost somebody really special in my life. The only people I can talk to about that are you and Meredith. So how should I feel? Adele was not able to stand the situation anymore. She went to Atlanta to stay with her sister. That is all I know. As she took quite a lot of stuff with her, and she did not even call, I just guess that she is not planning to come back. I think I will get some Mail from her lawyer soon…"

"Oh, I am sorry for that!" Derek said. He knew, even when you are no longer in love with the person you are married to, it hurt a lot when a marriage is over.

"But I guess that this is not the reason you asked me to come for?" Derek continued.

"Well as you know I had a talk to Mark Sloan, and I just wanted to let you know that he is going to start his work here by tomorrow, so just that you can be prepared…"

"Thank you, I really apprechiate you telling me this, I mean personally. "

"You are welcome Derek, and say "Hi" to Meredith, maybe I will see her later."

"Bye."

"Bye:"

As he left the chief's office, he ran into Addison. Derek realized that he had not been talking to her since that day Mer's mother died and he told her they engaged.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey!" she replied. Obviously, she was quite in a good mood.

"So I just heard Mark is starting tomorrow?" He asked, guessing this was the reason for her being that happy.

"Yes, she said. We have been talking on the phone every day, and I am picking him up this afternoon."

"So, where are you staying?" he asked, as he thought that she might have moved out of the hotel by now.

"Honestly, Derek. I need to tell you something. We, Mark and I, had been talking a lot since that night you and me broke up. And although he is Mark, I began to believe that he the feelings he has for me are real, now that he is really moving here. So I thought I should give him a chance (She still did not tell him that they already had lived together in NY). And as I hate living alone and I still do not have very close friends here, I have been searching for an apartment that we could live in together…"

Derek was surprised, but somehow he could understand. He had his bed warmed by Mer almost every night since they divorced. So he said:

"Ah…Okay! Well then good luck with that. Meredith and I are planning to move together soon either, so…"

"Meredith! How is she doing? I heard about the thing with her mother. I was really sorry, but I did not know what to say, you know like 'Oh, I know you just lost your mother. I am sorry, although you just stole my husband!'…"

"Addie!!!"

"Sorry, Derek, I was kidding!"

"Very bad joke, though…"

"I know. I know that she did not do anything bad. She just fell in love with you, not knowing you were married. I can quite understand, as I used to love you, too. I really think I have to move on now. She is a very nice person, and she makes you happy. That is a good thing. I don't know, as I really do not have a friend here, beside all that happened… I could really like her… But she must still think I'm Satan…"

"I can tell that she never really thought that! And maybe you should just talk to her. As I would like us to be friends, it would be great, if you were, too. I know it is a lot to ask, but…"

Addison said "No, maybe you are right. I should do that. And maybe when Mark and you are able to become friends again…"

"Addie, I already told him that that will really need time. I am not over that yet. But get lucky with him!"

"Thank you, Derek, but I have to go now. I'm going to be late…"

"Bye Addie!"


	17. Chapter 17

The next night, Meredith and Derek were invited at Thatcher's house for Dinner. Mer's dad finally wanted to introduce them to his new family, as hoped the two of them could be a part of that in some way. As they went over, they stopped at a store to get some wine and some flowers. Mer was very nervous. She had already seen one of her sisters at the hospital, but this was so much more. As they drove up the street Thatcher was living in, Derek grabbed her hand and said: "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine!"

She smiled at him weakly.

They went over to the door, Thatcher had already seen them and opened the door. He gave Meredith a hug and shook Derek's hand.

They walked up to the living room. When they came in, Thatcher said:

"Meredith, Derek, this is my wife Charlene and my daughters Molly and Alexandra. Ladies, this is Meredith, and this her fiancé, Derek.

They all shook hands and said "nice to meet you.

Then they all smiled at each other, but nobody said anything.

After some seconds of embarrassing silence, Molly, the one Mer met at the hospital, smiled: "Well as you are obviously getting married, and we are sisters… Do you need some more bridesmaids...?"

They all had to laugh over that, and the ice was broken. Charlene asked them over to the table with a smile on her face with nice food and some wine.

When they got home that night, Mer was very happy. Her father's new family was really nice, she liked her sisters, although it hurt her a little they had the father she always wished she had had. But the all were nice and friendly, and she felt that it could work with her and her father.

Derek was happy, too, as he loved to see her happy. She had to go through so much pain in the last time, first her mother with alzheimers, then the mess he created, Denny's death and grieving Izzie, her mother… It was finally good to see she was getting better. When they came home, they went upstairs, they started to kiss each other what quickly led them to making love.

Afterwards, they lay down in bed together, happily, holding each other close.

Mer said: "Derek? I love you, and I can't wait for us to officially live together!"

Derek smiled: "Me, too, Mer! I have never felt like that for a person before! And I did not know that this was possible. Mer squeezed his hand she had on her chest. With that, they fell asleep.

They got up early next morning, and when they went to hospital, they gave George a ride. Izzie went with them, as she had to talk to the chief and some officials again that day. The final descision wether she would come back or not would be made today, but as the chief already said, there would not be a problem about that. So Izzie was a little bit nervous, but she was very positive.

"Izzie, you will make it back, I know!" Derek said.

Mer agreed: "Izzie, me, too!"

George said: "Izzie, I am really happy to have you back in there…"

Izzie smiled.

Then George addressed to Mer: "Meredith, I need to tell you that Callie and I found a place. We will be moving in at the weekend…"

Izzie said: "And Alex and I had my room at his place painted yesterday, so I think I will bring my stuff over then, too. So maybe you should start cleaning out the trailer…"

Mer had mixed feelings. On the one hand she was sad that her friends were moving out. But on the other hand she was happy that Derek was moving in.

She said: "Okay guys, I think we will do that then! But I hope you come over quite often for the evening! I will miss you!"

The other interns smiled "No, you won't! You can have se.x all around the house without being afraid of one of us to see!"

Derek said: "Guys, some respect, please! We are not that bad, are we?"

They answered: "Oh, believe me, you are!"

Izzie added: "But it is so much better than seeing you wandering around unhappily because you can't do it!"

Mer and Der smiled at each other. She took his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

At the weekend it became chaotic at the house. George and Izzie brought their stuff out, Derek his in. Derek bringing his over was not the biggest problem as he did not really have that much he cared about since he changed his live a lot since he came here from NY and he already had a lot of things at Mer's house. But especially Izzie was running around everywhere and packing stuff, which was a little bit annoying.

When the two of them were gone, they almost finished to unpack Derek's stuff. Suddenly Mer shouted: "OH NO! You did not really bring this painting! I told you I hate it!!! I don't want to have it here!!!"

She held a very "unpretty" painting showing a lake and a forest with deer in the front.

"But I got it when my grandma died! I can't give it away!!"

Mer looked at him.

"But wait, I have an idea! We put it somewhere you do not have to see it. As I was planning to make an office in one of the spare room, I could put it there? And until it is ready we put it in the garage?"

"Okay, that is a compromise!" Mer agreed.

She fell back on the couch, Derek sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I am so happy we are finished now. I am so happy we live together now, Dr Sheperd!"

"I am, too, Dr-Sheperd-soon-to-be…"

Mer smiled.

Derek said: "Mer, I think you really will have to get to know my mother and my sisters by now. I would like to take you to Conneticut next weekend. I have already talked to the chief, and he agreed to give us the days off."

Mer smiled.

"I have already bought some tickets…"

She hugged him.

Then the doorbell rang. Derek showed Mer to stay were she was, he opened the door. He came back soon. And he was holding something very cute in his hand. Mer smiled ran towards him surprised and happy, and he handed a very cute Golden Retriever puppy to her.

"After Doc had been dead for some time now, and only the two of us are here I thought it was about time for new dog. You have got to name him. It is a boy!"

Mer looked at the small thing: "Hmm, that is hard… what about… George? He has the same look in his eyes…"

They laughed. Derek looked at the dog.

"I have to admit you are right. Great idea!"

They sit down, Mer was hugging the dog, and Mer and Der kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

They had quite a busy week. There were quite a lot of surgeries and a lot to do at the house, as they wanted to get some rooms painted. Meredith was still talking to the chief about Ellis when she had some time, and it seemed like he would never get the same again now she finally was away. On Friday that week Mer and Der left early, about noon, and the had asked Izzie to look after George, the dog.

When they finally sat on the plane, Derek noticed that Meredith was a little bit nervous. He grabbed her hand: "Now listen to me! There is really nothing to be worried about. I think my Mum will LOVE you. And don't worry about my sisters. Kathleen, who is psych, will just be fine, she will see you make me happy. Andy and Susan are really fun. And Nancy… She used to be one of Addie's best friends when we were living in NY. So she will maybe be a little bit distanced, but not because of you, just because she thinks she has to be on Addie's side! But she will accept you, believe me! Just be yourself!"

Mer smiled weakly: "I'll try… Are they all going to be there to pick us up?"

"No, there will probably only be my Mum and Susan, who are living in Conneticut. Susan is a lawyer and has her own office. The others will come by train or by car. Nancy is an OBgyn like Addison and lives in NY, so does Andy who is a journalist. Kathy, the psych, lives in New Jersey."

They landed, got their stuff, and as they walked through security check, they walked up to two women. Derek went to first hug the older one, then the younger one. Meredith was standing in some distance. Then Derek came over, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the two of them.

Derek said: "Meredith, this is my mum Mary, and my sister Susan. Ma, Susie, this is Dr Meredith Grey, my f…. girlfriend."

Mer held her hand out to Der's mother, saying: "Mrs Sheperd, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Mary grabbed her hand and said: "Well Derek, it looks like she is not only your girlfriend. I can tell by this ring…" She smiled at Mer, to show her she was fine with that. Der smiled at his mother. Then Mer said hello to Susan, and Derek grabbed their bags. They started to walk over to where they had parked their car. Mary started talking to Meredith, while they were walking: "So, you are a surgeon, too?" Mer said: "Well not yet, I am just finishing the first year of my internship at the moment…" Then they got to the car and went over to the place where Derek grew up.


	20. Chapter 20

When they got there, Mary asked: "Would you like a cup of coffee, Meredith?"

Mer smiled: "That would be great, thank you!" She really liked his mother and sister No.1

Mary came back with the coffee, and asked Meredith: "So Meredith, to which university were you going? "

"Dartmouth!"

"Ah, I see, great place, isn't it? And what are your parents doing?"

"My mother was a surgeon, too, until she got sick and…"

Mary interrupted her: "Sick? And why was?"

Mer told her: "She had Alzheimers, she died a few weeks ago."

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Thanks, but I think that it probably was the best for, even if this sounds weird. She used to be a brilliant doctor and really suffered when she got worse, so… It might have been a relief for her, though… My father is still alive, though, he is a writer, he is married again and I have two sisters, the kids he has with his second wife."

"I just heard that Derek and you have been moving in together…"

"Yes, I kept my Mum's house, and now we are living there together."

She smiled at Derek, who looked at her happily, he was glad that the seemed to get along well.

Just then, the door opened and it got really noisy, as the rest of Derek's sisters just arrived.

They were laughing and talking. When they came in, Derek got up and hugged one after one. Then she lead them up to Meredith, saying: "Mer, these are my other sisters, this one here is Andy, the pet of our family" Andy showed him her tongue for that comment. "Hello Meredith, nice to meet you… and my silly brother!" Der smiled. "This nice lady here is Kathy…" She held her hand out to Mer: "Hello Meredith, I have heard a lot about you. It was about time Derek brought you up here!" Then Derek showed her a tall, really beautifunl woman "Here we have Satan, the second! This is Nancy…" Nancy smiled at Mer a little bit bitchy "…and now you have to be Derek's slutty intern?"

"NANCY!!!" Derek said. Nancy smiled at him. Everybody was a bit shocked.

Just then Merediths cell started to ring, she had a look on the Display and said: "Derek, it is Izzie. I'll have to answer it, maybe there is something with George…"

"Oh, I guess he will be fine as Callie is with him!"

"Not THAT George, OUR George!"

"Do you really think it was a good idea to name the dog after him? There will be quite a lot of misunderstandings!"

Mer smiled at him and went out of the room to talk to Izzie.


	21. Chapter 21

"Nancy, how could you do that? You don't even know her!" Derek addressed to his sister.

You know," Nancy said, "she may be nice, but Addison is my friend, and she was the one who made you break up with her. But it was a joke…"

"A really bad one, though. Did you hear anybody laugh?"

Mary did not want them to argue, so she said: "Derek, you know I really loved Addie, but I also said she was never really the type of woman I expected you to marry. She changed you, you were so different. But I loved he because you lover her and she loved you. But this girl, I don't know… She fits you… She is beautiful in a very natural way, she is obviously very smart, warm and giving… You seem to have a lot in common. And she makes you happy. I really have to say… THAT is the kind of girl I always wanted to have for my son!"

"Thank you very much, mum! That really means a lot to me! What about ht rest of you? I know you all have something to say! Susan?" "I like her as you look good and finally seem to be happy. That shows me she must be a good girl!" Derek smiled: "Andy?" "I like Addie, and I think it is to soon for you to have another woman! She is not really my type…" Derek showed no reaction to that. "Kathy?" "Derek, you look great. You look happy and relaxed. I can see you really love her and she loves you. She is very nice. Good choice!" Nancy opened her mouth to say something. Derek interrupted her: "Nancy, I already heard what you think of her. So just keep your mouth shut. I know Addie is your friend and that is the reason I am not mad at you now. Mer is not the reason Addie and I broke up, We were done long before. She was the one that finally made me realize it. But as Mum, Suzie and Kathy like her it is 4:2! She wins anyway! And you and Andy better accept that soon as I purposed her. We are going to get married!" Andy and Nancy were shocked. Just then Meredith came back in.

Derek asked her: "Anything wrong?"

Mer replied: "She wanted to feed him and could not find a can opener! Don't worry! Alex and she are staying at the house so that he is not alone…"

Mary asked: "well I guess you all are hungry? I thought as I have all my kids here today, I should take you all out for dinner tonight. Meredith, I hope you like steak?"

"Yes, I do, Mrs Sheperd…" she smiled.

Mary shook her head: "Sweetheart, just call me Mary!"

Mer smiled. His mother was great.

"Maybe the two of you want to have a shower first and get some fresh clothes? Derek, I got the bed in your room ready?"  
"Derek, you still have room here?" Mer asked. She smiled, as she thought that was cute.

"All my kids have!" Mary said. "Derek, now take her upstairs and show it to her!"

They went up to Derek's old room. When she looked around, Mer really had to smile. It looked as time had stood still since he finished high school. There were medals from varions sports competition, photos of him and his family, even some Teddy Bears, old books… Like every other boy's room would look… She went up to a book shelve and saw an old high school yearbook. Derek, who had already blushed a little, got really embarrassed now, as she grabbed it! "No, you can't do that!" he said, and tried to get the book back. But Mer kept it and opened it, she began to turn the pages. Then she stopped: "OH MY GOD! I really have to say that I don't care about the look of people very much, but when I see you on that photo… I would never have gone out with you! Not very Mcdreamy, though! But you made it" Derek blushed again "That were the eighties… everybody looked like that!" She began to laugh wildly "Yes, even Mark! Is that him?" Derek looked at the picture. He hadn't looked in there for years. "Yes it is!" He said. Mer shook her head "Even worse…" They kissed each other with a smile, and as it got more passionate and Der was grabbing under her shirt, Mer interrupted him: "Sorry, but there are five ladies waiting for us to get ready, I think we will have to push that until we get back…"

Der smiled, they grabbed some clothes and he showed her to the bathroom.

They got ready and went out to a nice restaurant. Mer really loved Der's mother and she thought his sisters were nice. She could understand they had their problems with him getting involved again that soon, and she thought that this would go over. They came back and were really happy. They got up to Derek's room. Mer locked the door, Der was a little bit confused. He thought he knew what was on her mind, but he felt a little bit like a child, with his sisters and mother next door. She could see he was hesitating, so she walked over to him, pushed him on the bed. She got up again, and slowly started to undress. She took her shirt off, her jeans, her bra and panties. As h e saw hr standing there all naked, he said:

"Okay, you got me! Get you're a over here!"

She smiled at him: "Really? I thought we wanted to wait until we are married?"

He pulled her on the bed and kissed her passionately. He really wanted her! She helped him to get rid of his clothes and started to kiss him all over. After some time he felt he could not stand that anymore. He stopped her and started to do the same to her. She really wanted to feel him now, so she pulled him up, and moaned happily as she could feel him. After they had been making love for some time, they fell asleep, after they were finished.

The same time that night, Alex and Izzie were staying at Mer's House to take care of the dog. As Mer knew they would she had bought them some wine to thank them. They were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. Izzie was relaxed and finally not thinking about Denny every single second.

She said: "Alex I am happy I have you. I am happy to live with you now. I would not have made it this far without you. I am even going back to work, Thank you."

She sighed: "But there are some things you did not know about me, actually nobody knows, not even George or Meredith."

Alex said:"I feel really pleased you trust me that much. What is it?"  
"Alex, when I was 16, I had a daughter. I gave her away as I thought I could not give her what she needed. I have always been regretting that. I don't even know her, I got some photos. I was thinking it was right, but sometimes I think this is god's revenge for me receiving a child and giving it away…"

"Izz, You were 16, living in a trailer park, still going to school. I think you did not have a choice" he said surprised"But that does not make me stop loving you!"

"You were really meaning that when you said before, didn't you?"

"I have always been since the day we met. First, I was acting like an a, sorry for that, tried to hide it. Then I did this stupid thing with Olivia to you. I could slap myself for that. And I was so jealous when you started that thing with Denny. But there was nothing I could do. I did not have the right to judge you after what I did. And I know you truly loved him. I will give you the time to get over that. Maybe there is a chance that…"

He stopped talking as Izzie started to kiss him. He was very confused, but he was so happy that he was not able to refuse. But as Izzie started to undo his pant, he stopped her:

"Izzie, please. I really love you, but I do not want that to happen because you have drunk a little bit of wine. First deal with Denny, and when you get over that, we can start fresh. But until then, please let be friends." He asked her frightened:"Do yu think that could happen? I mean you and me, one day?"

"I think it could, but you are right, I can't replace him, I have to get over it first. But when you are still there then, I think we could."

"Izzie, whenever you are ready and turn around, I will be there," They kissed a little again, then she leaned on his shoulder and they fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Mer was awake quite early. Derek was still asleep. She got up quietly as she did not want to wake him up. She grabbed some clothes and went out of the room. She met Mary in the hall.

Mary said:"Good Morning, Meredith, did you sleep well?"

Mer smiled:"Yes I did! Thank you!"

Mary suggested: "What about going down to the kitchen and get some coffee? We could chat a little as everyone else is still asleep?"

Mer looked at her: "That would be great!"

They went down to the kitchen. Mary told Mer to sit down when she was making coffee. She started talking: "Meredith, you know I have four daughters and only one son. Derek was always something special to me. Don't get that wrong, he was never a kind of whiny boy not able to get away from his mum. But we always had a very good relationship."

"He told me about that."

Mary smiled. She was such a nice girl. "When he came here and told me he found someone when had met Addie and introduced her to us, I just thought: "Oh my god, not that kind of girl." Do not get me wrong, I liked her and Derek told me you like her, too. But he had always been that kind of guy liking to be outside, be free. And she was so much dressed up, looking almost like a supermodel. She wanted to get married, buy a house in Manhattan, the Hamptons… full program. She did not know better as she grew up with it. He loved her, so I accepted her. And began to like her. But I always knew, that one day, he would meet a person making him realize that he has to live his own life to be happy. I always wanted a girl for him that was a little bit of a soulmate for him, more natural."

Mer did not really know what she wanted to say.

"But when I saw you getting off that plane, looking at his face, seeing you, I knew that he finally got home. I think you are the person he should be with, I really like you Meredith. Do not care about Nance, Addie and her are friends, and she thinks she owes it to Addie… But do not question anything. We all know you make him happy, and she will have to admit that. We never saw him like that about a girl before. Take good care of him, welcome to the family."

She hugged Mer, Mer hugged her back, just then Derek came in.

"Ah, I was right smelling coffee. So mum, have you had a nice talk?", he said smiling at Mary.

She replied:"Indeed, we had. But there is nothing for you to know."

Mer started to giggle. They were so cute together.

Derek asked Mer:"Meredith, what about us getting ready and I show you were I grew up, scratched my knees, and so on?"

Mer smiled:"Great idea!"

Mary said:"Not without breakfast. Meredith you are such a pretty girl, but a little bit skinny. You are not going anywhere without a solid breakfast! You, too." She made Derek sit down as well, he looked at Mer and rolled his eyes. Mer needed to laugh again.


	23. Chapter 23

When they finished breakfast, they got ready and left the house. Der grabbed Mers hand and showed her around the place.

He pointed at a really huge tree, and told: "When I was about 10 years old, I always used to climb up that tree. One day I fell off and broke my arm really bad!"

Mer had to laugh: "Oh, poor Derek! Your patients are lucky that you still are able to use your hand!"

He smiled at her.

They took a long walk, Derek showed her some houses where his childhood friends used to live, he told her about the first girl he was in love with and who did not want to go out with him, about how he met Mark and that kind of stuff.

Then they reached the cemetery. Mer stopped for a second, but Derek kept walking, so she followed him. They went over to a grave, on the stone the name "Stephen Sheperd" was written. They should there quietly for a moment. Although she never heard the name she knew it was his father.

Derek sighed, then he started to talk: "He died when I was 15, I was left as the only man with that bunch of crazy women… I really miss him!"

Mer asked: "Tell me about him."

"My mum always says I am a lot like him. I cannot say that exactly as I do not remember him that good. He used to be a surgeon, too. So he was not at home a lot. He died of a brain tumor, that is one of the major reasons I wanted to be a neurosurgeon, to maybe help people like him.

He had serious headaches for quite a while, and when he was at home he often told my sisters and me not to argue so much as he was not able to stand the noise. But he did not go to see a doctor. I could not understand at that time, but today I think he knew what was wrong. At that time, there were no really helpful therapies for brain tumors, and so there was no real chance for him to get better. So he decided to suffer, as he knew that it would have been worse for my mother and us, his kids, to see him slowly die in the hospital…"

Mer looked at him concerned. Derek went on:

"But he was a great person! I got along with him very well! I was sad that he was already dead when I got married to Addison, so he did not meet her. But I am even more sad that he is not here right now. I think he would love you! And I know he was a huge fan of your mother, although he never met her. You would have had a lot to talk about…"

Mer was happy he was that open, she hugged him and said: "And if your mother is right, and I believe she is, I would have really liked him a lot"

Derek put his arm around her, kissed her forehead and said: "I love you!"

They stood there quiet for some time.

That night, they went to a bar with Susan and Kathy, as Nancy and Andy already had to go back to NY: Mer was not really unhappy about that. She knew that it was not her fault, but she felt quite uncomfortable with them. Derek told her not to worry as they would really like her soon, so she was just looking forward to a nice evening with his other sisters.

They ordered some drinks, and then the girls started talking.

Susan asked: "Okay Meredith! Some details… How did you get from Der's intern to his fiancé?"

Mer looked at Der: "Okay, it is a little bit embarrassing, but you will find out one day… so I'll tell you."

"The night before my first day at the hospital I went to a bar to get a drink, I met Derek there, although I did not know that this was his name. I finally took him home to have some fun. The next morning I did not remember who he was and just threw him out."

Kathy smiled at Derek: "That might have been the first time that happened to you, a girl not wanting to see you again?" Derek was a little bit embarrassed by that.

Mer went on:" Then I started to work, and I had that really annoying teenage beautyqueen with seizures as my first patient. I was told to consult the head of neuro, and when I went to find him, I saw it was Derek…"

Derek's sisters started to laugh: "That must have been really terrible!"

Mer agreed: "It really was. And I don't know why but for some reason he was not able to accept that I did not want to let something like that happen again. But he did not stop hitting on me, and after some time I could not stand him and we started dating. Then Addison came to Seattle, we broke up."

"We know the rest!" Susan said "You could not forget him, neither could he. So you decided to get married."

Then a man came over to their table. He said:

"Derek Sheperd! Haven't seen you for years! How are you? Where is Addison?"

Derek said: "Peter Horn! Nice to see you! I have been moving to seattle. Addison and I are divorced. Meredith, this is Peter, I went to High School with him. Peter, this is Meredith, the new woman in my life! We are planning to get married!"

Peter looked at Mer: "Man, I should have been going to Meds school, too. You always get the most beautiful ones… Nice to meet you, Meredith! May I sit down, Derek?"

"Sure", Derek said.

Peter ordered a beer and they had a very funny night as Peter told Mer a lot of old stories about Derek, which was a little bit embarrassing for Derek, but a lot of fun for Mer. That was the reason for Der to be fine with it, as she had been suffering a lot because of him, now it was his turn…


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, they had to pack their stuff, and Susan, Kathy an Mary took them to the airport. They all hugged each other, the Sheperd women promised to visit them in Seattle soon. And They promised to come over to help Mer to find a dress once they had a date fixed.

When they came home, Alex, Izzie and the dog were waiting for them. They thanked Izzie and Alex, the two of them went home. As they finally sat down, George (the dog) on Mer's lap, Derek said:

"I think we should talk about the wedding…"

Mer said: "I think so, too. If you do not mind I would not want a very big party, as my mother is not dead for such a long time…"

Derek agreed: "I was thinking that, too. We had a very big party when I married Addie, but it never was the thing I wanted. But she did. Of who are you thinking…?"

"Well you sisters and their families, your mother, my father and sisters, their families. Then of course Cristina and Burke, the chief, Bailey and family, George and Callie, Izzie, Alex, Joe and Walter… What do you think about Addie? I think we should invite her, too."

"I thought of that, too. I think we really should. But I am not sure about Mark… as he is with her now, we would have to invite him, but I am not sure I want to see him there…"

Mer said: "Give it some time! By the way, did you think of a best man?"

"I don't know, I must admit I do not have so many guy friends yet. I have problems with trusting people again after what happened with Mark… So definitely not him! Maybe I should ask the chief? He was the one who brought me to Seattle, and so he is partly responsible for that thing with us… and he is a special person for you, too. And as your father will be there to lead you down the aisle, I think that would be a good thing… Right?"

Mer agreed: "And as bridesmaids I thought of Cristina, although she will hate it, and Izzie! And maybe Callie… She is a part of my "family" now, too!"

Der smiled: "Fine! But we still need a date!"

Mer thought about it:" We have june now… I do not want to get married in winter, and I do not want to wait until next year… I like autumn, it is quite romantic.. what about the end of September?"

Derek smiled: "Sounds great! I will get a calendar!" He got off the couch. When he came back he said: "What about the 24th? It's a Saturday!"

Mer smiled. "Great! But there is not so much time left, so we should start planning everything right now…"


	25. Chapter 25

During the next time they had a lot to do to get everything in order for the Wedding. They decided to do it on Derek's land as that would be an absolutely fabulous place with read leaves an sunlight. Finally they fixed a date for Der's family to come to Seattle. They got the weekend off, the chief was very pleased when Derek asked him to be his best man, and now it was Friday afternoon, they went to the airport to pick up Der's mother and his sisters Kathy and Susan. Although it would have been better, if Nancy and Andy came, too, Mer was a little bit released by the fact they did not. They took them to their house, and then Der started to prepare Dinner as they invited Thatcher and his family so that everybody would meet.

Mary said: "Meredith, this house is very nice! Derek I am glad that you live here now! They pay you so much money and you live in a trailer…"

Mer smiled: "I like the trailer! But here we have some more space! My mum used to live here, I grew up here… And now I start a family on my own…"

Mary and Der's sisters were in shock! "Are you pregnant???" Susan asked.

Mer looked at Der, and said. "Well, I am not, and I do not think it will happen soon, but one day… What do you think, Derek?"

Der smiled at her:"Well, of course I would wish to have kids with you, but I hope they are more like you!"

Kathy smiled: "I hope so, too!"

Der acted a little bit p!ssed and threw a towel on her, when the doorbell rang.

Mer got up: "That has to be my dad and his family…"

She went to the door and let Thatcher, Charlene and the girls in. They introduced everyone, then they sat down to have Dinner and it was a very nice evening.

The next morning they got up quite early and Izzie, Callie and Cristina came over as they all wanted to look for a dress for Meredith.

They went to town into a shop for bridal dresses. The woman who was working there got some champagne for them, and everybody started to look around.

What about that?" Cristina said and showed them a short white dress.

"OH NO!" Izzie said "She could not wear that!" and held another one out, which looked a little bit like a cream cake, really princess like.

Cristina said: "Oh my, god, ridiculous!"

Mary said to all of them: "Maybe you should think of what could suit Meredith! Meredith, which kind of dress would you like? Where is she? They looked at Callie who pointed on one of the dressers. Then Mer came out and everybody was quiet and looked at her stunning, she amazing.

There was no discussion this was the dress to buy. They also looked for some dresses for the bridesmaid, which was a little bit difficult as Cristina and Izzie had a very different taste. But they could finally decide.

They ordered everything and were promised that they would get a call when everything was ready to pick up. As Cristina was the maid of honor she was the one to pick everything up to keep it at her place, as Derek should not see Mer's Dress before the wedding day, which was about 4 weeks away from that day.


	26. Chapter 26

They went to a nice café around the corner to have lunch. They sat down and ordered food and drinks when the door opened and Addison came in after doing some shopping, too.

"Addie!" Mary said "How are you?"

Addison walked over to the table to say hello, she was a little bit insecure. Although she wanted to, she did not talk to Mer yet.

"Hi! She said. What are you doing here?"

Mary smiled: "We did the shopping for Mer's big day today."

Addie looked at Mer: "So you did find a dress?"

"Yes" Mer said "I hope you got the invitation? Why don't you take a seat?"

"Thank you." Addie said and sat down next to Mer.

"I hope you are coming? I am soryy about inviting you alone, but Derek is not ready to have Mark there yet…"

"Yes, Meredith, of course I will come. Now, what kind of dress did you get?"

Mer took out a catalogue and showed Addison the dress. It hurt Addison a lot to do that as this girl was so happy to get married to the man she just divorced. But it was not Mer's fault. She did nothing but fall in love. Addison herself had to take responsibility for what she did. And this girl was so great. So why not just step over your shadow?

After they had been sitting there for some time, Addison finished her drink and she had to go and check on a patient.

Mer said: "Addison, we are going out to a nice restaurant tonight with everybody, Mary, Kathy, Susan, Cristina, Burke, Izzie, Alex, George, Callie… Just a small dinner, have some fun… Would you like to come?"

Addison smiled:" I would love to, thank you!"

With that she left.

They had a very nice evening, and the next day the Sheperd women had to leave. They wanted to come back on Sept. 19th to help with everything about the wedding. The next weeks, Mer and Der were quite busy to get everything ready, they had to buy a suit for Der, decide about the food, wine, plates, flowers etc.. They would have a very nice dinner. Derek also went to a travel agency to book a honeymoon. He wanted to surprise Meredith with it, and he also talked to the chief to have them both off of work for about a week after their wedding day.

Then Mary and all of Derek's sisters came over to Seattle to help them. Andy and Nancy now were quite relaxed as she had to admit that Derek was happy and that Mer was very nice, so everything was fine. The day before the wedding, George and Burke had a Bachelor Party planned for Derek, and Cristina and Izzie did the same for Mer. They also invited Derek's mother and sisters, Mer's Sisters, Callie, Bailey and also Addison.

The men went to a nice club had some drinks, were playing darts and talking.

George and Derek were sitting at a table and drinking. George said to Derek:

"You know, there was a time I hoped I was in your shoes, but now I am happy that the two of you made it. She is great, so please take care of her…"

"George, thank you. I know that she is an amazing person. Don't worry, I will never leave her alone!"

"Okay, now that this is your last day as a free man, dude," Alex said "we have a very special gift…" He smiled. He stepped aside and a stripper came in. Derek did not have that much fun with it, as he only wanted Mer. After some time he looked over to the bar and saw Mark there. He went over to the bar and they started to talk.

"Hey!" Derek said.

Mark had seen them but he was quite surprised that he came to talk to him.  
"Hey, Derek!" he said.

"So tomorrow is the big day! Wish you all the best!"

Derek sighed: "Mark, this is quite hard for me, but I am happy Addie is coming, and I am not sure if she can stand the situation. I think that it will take some more time for me to forgive you, but I would really appreciate if you come with her!"

"Thank you, Derek. I know this is hard for you, but I am really happy you said that. I think I will have to get my tux ready then…"

"Why don't you come over?" Derek said and Mark followed him to their table.


	27. Chapter 27

The ladies had their party at Joes place. They drank a lot of Tequila and were really enjoying Mer's "Last Night". They were dancing around the place, Joe was laughing a lot at all the doctors. Mer went over to the bar and sat down, she needed another drink. Everybody found it a bit strange, that as they all were getting drunk and she usually drank a lot, she was drinking coke and water the whole night. But they thought she wanted to be fit the next day and she did not want to have a hangover. She had experience with that, though… As she took a sip, Addison sat down next to her.

"Meredith, can I talk to you?"

Mer was surprised, and showed her to have a seat. Addison sat down and started to talk:

"Meredith, I wanted to tell you that I really like you a lot, although I was not able to show it. I in some way hated you cause I knew he loved you when he was with me, that hurt me a lot. But It was my fault. I have to blame myself for what I did to him. And to you. You did nothing wrong. I can really understand why you love him. I did, too. But I never saw him that happy during all the years. You are great for him. You make him happy. Please, never hurt him, don't be that stupid! He is a great man, keep him close. I hope that we all really can be friends one day!"

Mer had tears in her eyes. She really appreciated what she just said. Mer hugged Addison: "Don't you think we already are in some way? We have a lot in common.." She smiled. Addison smiled, too. Then they went back to the others and danced for a little while.

For both groups the evening ended in time as they had a very long day following. Mer went over to their house, Derek was already there. He was lying in bed. When Mer came in, he pulled her on the bed, and said: "Alex got me a stripper. She was naked. And blonde… big boobs… but she did not look half as hot as you do right now. He started to kiss her passionately. Mer pulled away and said. "Derek Sheperd! I will not sleep with you until we are married. And now tell me what I have to pack! Where are we going?"

Derek pointed at two suitcases near the door and said: "I packed your stuff! Don't worry."

He tried to pull her bach on the bed, but she said: "You better stop that or I will go to Cristina's!"

Derek gave up, she lay down and they fell asleep, happy about what was going to happen the next day…


	28. Chapter 28

That morning, everything was a bit hectic. Meredith left quite early as all the girls wanted to meet at Cristina's place to get her ready. Derek thought that it was a little bit silly, he not seeing her dress, but it was kind of cute that she suddenly believed in things like it meant bad luck if he saw her before. A while after she left he grabbed his new suit and went over to his land to see if everything was ready. It had to be perfect! He wanted to get married to the most perfect girl he ever met and so everything had to be perfect. They got a big white tent build up and a lot of heaters, as it was a very nice day, but a little bit chilly. There were lots of red leafs from the trees, the water of the lake was sparkling. As he arrived, a lot of flowers were delivered. He looked when the people they hired put the white cloths on the table, they arranged white chairs and the ailse outside the tent. The flowers, mostly lavender, as it was so special for both of them, were put there, too. Derek went over to the trailer ,that was still standing there, to get ready. He put on his suit and the tie, as the chief arrived. He had just picked up the rings and came there a bit earlier. He was still not really fine after what happened to Ellis, but he was really looking forward to that happy day for her daughter. He was also really happy that Derek asked him to be his witness.

"Looking good…" He said when he saw Derek, who was nervous in a very positive way.

After they had a short talk, The first guest arrived, and Mary and Der's sisters came there, too.

At the same time, the girls were really busy getting Mer ready. Izzie was running around everywhere and was a little bit confused. Cristina ran after her and tried to calm her down, and Callie was helping Mer putting on her dress and doing hair and make-up. As they were done and the three bridesmaids changed into their dresses, too, they all looked at Mer smiling. She looked fantastic! Her hair was lightened up with some blonde, she had curls in it and a nice, very natural make-up. She was wearing her dress and had a small veil. Burke, Alex and George, who had been hiding from their panic came back in and were not able to say a word.

Cristina handed her a bouquet of lavender flowers. Then the limousine came to pick up Mer, her father was already in it. The girls jumped in and they went over to the wedding. The men followed them in Burke's car.


	29. Chapter 29

When they got there, all the guest had already arrived. Derek was jus saying hello to Bailey and her family and Addie and Mark who had just arrived, when Burke, Alex and George came over to say that they just arrived.

"Ready?" Burke asked Derek as they walked over to the priest.

Derek smiled: "Never been that ready before." Burke and the others sat down, Derek was standing infront of the priest next to the chief. The string quartet began to play. Then Callie, Cristina and Izzie came aroud the corner. They looked great. But then… First thing Derek saw was Thatcher smiling at him widely. Then he saw HER! He had known she was beautiful, and he had thought she would be the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. But that was absolutely amazing. He looked in her eyes and they both started to cry as she walked up to him on Thatcher's arm.

When they arrived, Thatcher put his hand on Der's shoulder, put back the veil and she took his hand. They smiled at each other happily. The music stopped to play and the priest started talking, but the two of them were just looking at each other and they did not really get what he was saying, all they could say was "Yes, I will."

Then the priest said that they were married from now on and asked them to kiss. They kissed each other passionately and everybody, especially Bailey, was close to tears.

After the ceremony the party started. They had a band playing, everybody sat down at the table and had some drinks. Then dinner started with a nice spicy soup with lots of herbs, then they had salmon with rice and grilled vegetables and mousse au chocolat as dessert. Afterwards, Derek stood up and wanted to say something: "Guys, Meredith and I are so pleased you all came here today to celebrate with us." He smiled at her, she smiled back at him. "We also want to thank all of you for your support in the past, we know we have not always been easy to deal with, and we put many of you through a lot of pain with us." He looked at Addison who smiled at him. "We promise, that all this stuff will be over by now. I am happy we finally got here, although it did not look like it for a long time. I especially have to thank Richard, who was not only my best man today, but who also brought me out here where I met the love of my life. I want to thank my friends. Burke, you have always been very honest, I really appreciate that. Miranda, I know you were the one who often was a little bit p1ssed, sorry for that word, either at Meredith or at me, and you always were right and you gave us a lot! Thank you. I do not want to go on like that for the rest of the evening. You all know you are very special to us, so let me just mention two more things: At first, I am really sad, and I know I am not the only one, that Ellis can not be here with us today, we all should think of her for a second, as she is partly responsible for me standing here, too. That leads me to the last thing! I really, really have to thank my great wife (he had to laugh a little bit as it still was so fresh) for being so patient with me! I know I have not deserved it, but thank you for giving it to me anyway!" With that Mer got up and kissed him passionately, maily because she loved him, but also because she did not want him to go on for another hour.

Then she smiled at their guests, which really wanted to see them dance now. The Band started to play "Love is all around" and Derek and Meredith moved up to the dancefloor and began to dance. The guests watched first, thenone after another got up, too. First Callie and George, Bailey and Tucker, Burke and Cristina. Alex held his hand out to Izzie, who got up then. Addie danced with Mark… and so on. When the song finished everybody was dancing, exept Mary and Richard. Mer looked at Derek, who nodded. Derek went over to aks his mother, Meredith went over to Richard and held out his hand. He looked at her and got up. They started to dance.

"Meredith, you look great." He said. "Derek is a very lucky man!"

"But YOU do not look very good. What is up? Still missing her?" She asked him.

"I know I will always be suffering, But I miss my wife, too. Now I lost both of them. We had to talk last week, and I told her about today and asked her to come, I said that I was sorry and that I missed her. She said she would think about it. But look, can you see her somewhere? I can't!"

"I can, Mer said as she looked over his shoulder!"

She stepped aside as Adele who had been talking to Derek, walked up to them. She shook Mer's hand, who then quickly left them alone and went over to her father to dance with him.

"So, here I am." Adele said "But I am not sure if this was the right thing. So you better show me." The chief grabbed her hand and they stared to dance. He smiled a little and said: "I am so sorry!"

Alex and Izzie were dancing, as Izzie smiled at him: "I want something like this one day, too."

Alex looked at her: "You look fantastic Izzie, not only tonight, always. I love you, and I will wait for you to be ready." Izzie smiled at him, and to Alex surprise, suddenly kissed him.


	30. Chapter 30

They all were dancing the whole night, Mer and Der had to dance with almost everybody, but as it got later, Derek showed they had to go to the airport to get their flight. They went to the Trailer, changed into more comfortable clothes, and as they came out, everybody was standing there to say goodbye. As they walked over to the car, Mer remembered her bouquet. She went back to get it and asked all unmarried women to stand up behind her. As she threw it, some girls, like Andy and Mer's Sister Alex were trying hard to get it. But it landed right infront of Cristina who did not mind at all, who put her hand out in reflex and finally got it. She was very surprised and everybody except Burke was laughing. He had already thought about that earlier when he saw Mer and Der, maybe one day soonish…

Mer and Der were really laughing as they got in the car. As the driver started to pull back on the street, she asked: "Now tell me, where are we going?"

"Sri Lanka… Hope you like it…" He smiled "Nice warm weather, very sunny, very beautiful, very romantic…"

"Great" she smiled "I love you!"

They kissed each other first time alone as a married couple.

After a long flight, they got off the plane and were welcomed by the bluest sky you can imagine. It was really warm and the air was nice. When they left the airport, Derek had the hotel arrange a limousine picking them up. The driver put their stuff into the car, they took their seats in the back and they started to drive to the hotel. They drove to a city that seemed very exotic to Mer, and then they finally left Colombo, the biggest town there, and drove along the coast, having a wonderful view on the sea. Mer was holding Der's hand. No one could describe how happy she was right now. She was with the most amazing man, which happened to be her husband, on one of the most beautiful islands she could imagine. Der was looking at her and felt amazed seeing her that happy.

Finally the car stopped at the hotel, which consisted of a lot of small, but very luxury huts with bamboo roofs. There were a lot of trees and exotic flowers.

They were welcomed by the hotel manager, who congratulated them and then led them to their hut, which was situated right at the beach. When you lay in bed and had the window opened you could look at the sea.

Mer looked around. She had never seen such a romantic place, they had placed fruits, flowers and a bottle of champagne in a silver cooler on the bed. She sat down on the bed and showed Derek to sit next to her.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "I have never been to such a beautiful place before. That was the best thing you could give me, except the gift of marrying me!"

He smiled. He hoped so badly she liked it, That was what he had planned.

Then she went over and grabbed her shoulder bag.

"I have something for you, too… It is a kind of present, I did not tell anybody until now…"

She took out a small box and handed it to him. He was wondering what it was, so he opened it.


	31. Chapter 31

He took out a small stick. A white stick. With a blue dot on it. A pregnancy test. It was positive. He was really surprised. But he smiled.

Mer explained: "I have just found out yesterday. I thought it would be a great present on our wedding day to tell you this way…"

Derek hugged her, got up hugged her again! He was so happy! He always wanted to have kids with her! Since day one! He did not expect it to be that soon, but it was seriously the best thing that ever happened to him!

"Meredith! That is awesome! A big surprise, but this is really the best! Now I have all I ever dreamed of! You know how much I love kids! I always wanted to have some, but there was no way in the past to even think of it! I know it is probably a bit early as you are still an intern, but we will find a way! I never was that happy! I love you!"

Mer smiled. She knew he loved kids, and she know he would be really happy, but that was much more as she expected!

"I love you, too!"

Then they started to kiss each other passionately.

Derek asked: "So Dr Sheperd, are you ready for your honeymoon right now?" She smiled and kissed him again. With that they fell on the bed….

They had a really great week, doing sightseeing, swimming, snorcheling, nice dinners… and VERY entertaining nights. They really enjoyed it was just the two of them without a lot of people around. Meredith was a little bit sad when the week was over and they had to go back to the States, as they both had to work again then and did not have so much time together, B u she also couldn't wait to get everything ready for the baby, have a check-up by Addison to make sure everything was alright.

When they came back to their house, all of their friends were there, waiting for them to arrive. There was a big hello, but Mer and Der told them they needed to take a shower first, but they told the others to make themselves comfortable. When they went upstairs, Derek asked Meredith: "Do you think we should tell them, bout the baby?"

Meredith replied "Derek, I would like to wait a little while, and at first only tell Addie as I want her to be my doctor. I am in quite an early stage, and there is still so much that can go wrong! Let's just wait a little while and tell them then…."

Derek thought she was right, he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

When they came down, they all had a kind of small welcome Party, as the others had brought food and some drinks. Meredith asked Addison to come outside with her, and they sat down on the porch. Nobody really wondered what they had to talk about, as everybody could imagine that they had to talk a lot of things over if they really wanted to become friends.

Meredith started to talk: "Addison, I wanted you to know first, before anyone else and Derek and I agree on that… Please do not tell anybody else yet"

Addie got curious: "What is it?"

Mer sighed and smiled with it "Can I have an appointment with you tomorrow? I need a check, and Derek wants to come, too if it is okay?"

Addison was a bit surprised "You are pregnant?"

Mer still smiled: "I found out the night before the wedding. I told Derek when we arrived at the hotel. I know it is a lot to ask, but you are the best, and I want you as my doctor…"

Addison hugged her: "Congratulations, Meredith! That is great! Of course I will take time for you tomorrow and check on you! Fantastic… I was wondering why you were not drinking that night, and I have not seen you drinking on the wedding either, now I know why!"

She smiled. Then they went back into the house.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day Addison made a first check on Meredith and everything looked great. She was not really sure, as Mer was so tiny, if she would not maybe need a c-section, but that was nothing really to worry about. Mother and kid were fine. Derek was very happy and ran around the whole time with a big grin on his face. At night, they sat down on the couch and talked about the baby. Meredith asked Derek:

"What would you like to have? A boy or a girl?"

Derek did not need to think about it:"I don't even care as long as it is healthy! You?"

"In fact, I would like to have a boy first! I do not consider it to be the only one we are having, and if we have a girl later, he can take her out, she can date his friend when she is old enough…" she smiled "I always wanted to have an older brother when I was a kid!"

Derek had to laugh: "Nice plan, though… What about a name? Which names do you like?"

"Hmm, if it was a girl I would like the name Caroline… and if you do not mind I would like Ellis as a second name…"

Derek though about it "Caroline Ellis Sheperd… Sounds great. And a boy?"

"I think he should at least have your father's name in it… David Stephen?"

"Great Idea! You are doing fantastic with that name thing! I could not have found better names! You will be the best mother on this whole planet!!! Love you!

"Thank you, but I think you won't be that bad either! I love you, too.

Derek kissed her belly: "And David, or Caroline, or whoever is inside there, I love you, too. I can't wait to meet you!"

Meredith smiled. He was so cute.

Some weeks passed by, and Meredith still did not find the right time to tell everybody. They were all planning a cookover at Burke's and Cristina's place that night, so they were planning to tell them all then.

She got into her car to drive to work that day. Before her shift started, she had to see Addison, so she was in a hurry. She had to pass a street with red lights, but they showed green to her, so she just drove past them. Suddenly she saw something come nearer from the left and then it crashed. A nother car had hit her.

Some people who had seen it ran over to see if anybody was hurt, and they found an uncounscious Meredith in her car. The other driver had quite serious head injuries. They called the ambulance and police, who checked Mer's papers while the doctors were taking her out of the car. They found out she was a doctor at Seattle Grace, and so they decided to take them both there, as the guys there would surely inform the family.


	33. Chapter 33

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, George and Izzie were in charge of the pit. They were really shocked when they saw one of the car crash victims was Meredith. George took care of her, Izzie took care of the other driver. George told the Nurse:

"Go, get Dr. Sheperd!"

The Nurse ran off. George went on to check on Meredith. She had a small head trauma, but that was not really bad. She would not need surgery and she would be fine soon. Her arm and two ribs were broken. She had some inner bleeding that were not very serious, they could fix it easily. He sighed in relief. Then Derek ran over: "What happened?"

"We do not know yet. Another car crashed in hers at the red lights. She had green. She has a minor head trauma, some broken ribs and one broken arm. She has some small inner bleedings, but she will be fine! Don't worry! I think she will be counscious soon again! We need to get her to surgery soon!"

"First, could you please page Addison?"

"Dr. Montgomery? Why?"  
"George, please, just get her…"

George suddenly noticed what was going on. "I see.. I will get her quickly! And I'll page Bailey, too!"

With that, he ran off. Derek sat down next to Meredith and grabbed her hand. Then he could see that the white sheet she was lying on turned red. Merediths eyelids began to flutter, she turned around into a fetal position, held her belly and started to scream. Derek got up, got closer and started to talk to Mer:

"Meredith? Mer? What's wrong! Talk to me!!!"

Just then, George came back with Addison. As she saw Mer and Der in that situation, she said: "George, get an OR, quickly!!! I will take her upstairs now! We really have to hurry! And get Bailey, I am sure there is something more to fix! Go!"

With that, they left, Addison taking Mer with her. Derek was left a little bit lost. Then Izzie came in: "Derek, I need you to check on my patient. The CT shows some serious bleedings in his brain…"

Derek was really desperate, but he knew even if Mer needed surgery, he could not help her right now, and he still was a doctor. So he went with Izzie to check the CT results.


	34. Chapter 34

While he was looking, he asked: "I think we need to operate this soon! What happened to him?"

Izzie sighed and sad sadly: "He is the man who crashed into Mer's car…"

Derek lay down the sheets and left the room. He went in the hallway and was pacing around there. Izzie followed him. She did not know what to say. He said:

"We need to get another surgeon for that! I cannot operate on them man that hurt my wife and probably killed my unborn child! No way I can do that!"

Izzie was shocked: "Mer is pregnant? I did not even know!"

"Nobody except Addison knew! We wanted to tell all of you tonight, but then this ahole was not able to drive his car! She started to bleed badly, Addison took her to surgery immediately, but from what I know it looked a lot like a miscarriage! I AM NOT ABLE TO OPERATE ON HIM, IZZIE! GET SOMEONE ELSE!"  
Izzie went over and put her hand on his arm: "I hate him for that, too. But he is still a patient, and we cannot just let him die! And there is no time to get another specialist here! But maybe we should look at it from another point of view: Do you really want to let him get away that easy? If he dies now, he cannot be punished for what he did to her!"

Derek thought about it for a second, then he went back into the patient's room quickly, saying "Yeah…"

At the same time, Addie, Bailey and George were in surgery with Meredith.

"How far was along was she?" Bailey asked while she was waiting for Addison to finish. The other injuries were not that bad, so Addison had tried to save the fetus first, but she had no luck! It was already gone.

Addison sighed: "About 10 weeks! They were so happy about it, but Meredith wanted to wait to tell everyone as there is pretty much that can happen within the first three months, I think she thought it would be bad luck to tell you all that early. So they just consulted me…"

George understood that, although he was a little bit disappointed that he did not know it.

"Will she have the chance to get pregnant again?" he asked Addison.

"That will not be a problem…" Addison said. With that she told Bailey: "Finished."

She went out to the scrub room and washed her hands. Then Mark came in.

"I heard you have been operating on Meredith? What happened? Why you? Is she…"

"She was! She lost it… It was a car crash… A man hit her with his car…. Heard he had head injuries…"

"Oh my god! And I just heard Derek is operating on a car crash victim with brain bleedings…"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry for them!"

Mark hugged her.


	35. Chapter 35

**I know many of you probably hate me for killing McBaby, but I had these beautiful sad scenes in mind and I was jsut wondering how our favourite couple would get through something like that! And of course they will be fine, so don't worry! And I just had the feeling I had to bring them closer to certain people that did not play such a big part in this fic, but that are really important to Mer and Der! So please, read and review!!!**

After Derek finished his surgery, he quickly went over to Meredith, who should be waking up soon. As he came in, he saw George and looked at him questioning.

George said: "She is going to be fine, but…"

Derek's eyes filled with tears as he sat down "the baby is dead…"

George nodded yes sadly, put a hand on Der's shoulder, and they could see Mer's eyelids start to move. She was waking up.

When she was councious again, George started to check on her.

She asked: "George, where is Derek? What happened to me? I know there was this car, and a crash…"

Derek got up so she could see him and grabbed her hand: "Meredith, I am here! You are going to be fine! You had surgery, you are going to be fine!" He tried to smile, but Meredith saw he was trying to hide his tears...

"Then why are you crying… What about the baby????"

Derek held her hand closer: "Meredith, we are going to get through this together! I love you!"

"What does that mean? George, TELL ME! NOW!"

George looked at her sadly and said: "I am so, so sorry, Meredith, Dr Montgomery did everything she could, but…"

"NONONO!!!!" She started to sob hard, it looked like she would start to hyperventilate. Derek lay down next to her and held her close when she started to cry. He cried with her.

They had a very hard time the next days. Meredith was just lying in her hospital bed, staring out of the window. She did not even cry since the minute she found out she lost her baby. Derek was not able to get through to her. She did not eat anything and barely drank some water. All of her friends to visit her, mostly in smaller groups as they thought it would be the best to cheer her up. Derek practically lived in the hospital. He was not able to leave her alone longer than five minutes. He was grieving because of the loss, but he was even more worried about his wife. Addison told them that there were good chances she will get pregnant again, but that did not help when you just lost a life you created…

When Cristina came in, Derek was sitting on Mer's bed, trying to comfort her, but she had turned her back to him, looking out of the window. When Cristina looked in his face, she could see how hurt he was by her behaviour. He was sad because of their loss, but he was even more sad, that she did not talk to him.

Cristina and Derek looked at each other, and Derek remembered that, not long ago, Cristina lost a child, too. He thought that it would maybe help Mer to talk to Cristina now, more than he could. He got up from the bed and showed Cristina to come over. She lay down next to Mer on her bed, when Derek quietly left the room. The girls just lay there for a few minutes, Cristina thought about how to start…


	36. Chapter 36

After Derek left the room, he decided that he should go and see the driver. He had told Izzie to take care of him and told her only to consult him when something went wrong as he had not been able to look into that face yet. But now he really needed to face him. He was not sure wether Izzie already told him the whole story or not, as he had been uncounscious until last night.

He went in, looked on the ground and grabbed the chart without saying anything. The man looked at him.

"So you must be Dr Sheperd, the man who saved my life, I guess? Thank you so much!"

Derek looked at him coldly.

"Well, I guess you are right. That is my name. I do not know if Dr Stevens already told you what happened?"

"She told me that I crashed into another car with my own car, and that there was a woman inside that car, who is in this hospital, too. I did not see her yet and I do not know her name, but I think as soon as I am able to get up I will go see her and apologize. I was so stupid. Damn cellular phone, was lying on the passenger seat… then it rang and fell down on the ground. As I wanted to grab it, it suddenly crashed…"

Derek felt that tears came up to his eyes: "There is nothing you can even apologize for! That woman you almost killed because you wanted to answer your damn phone is a doctor, too. Her name is Meredith Sheperd…"

The man looked at him quite confused. Why was he that emotional? And the name of that woman… Was she one of his relatives?!?

Derek went on: "She is my wife. And she was pregnant with our first child!"

The man was shocked. He had already felt sorry for the woman and her family although she did not know he killed her child, but now he was amazed by the fact that this doctor over here was able to operate on his brain. He was even more thankful now. He said:

"Dr Sheperd, I am so, so sorry! I don't know what to say right now! I am very thankful that you were able to put the personal stuff aside and save my life! I can't tell you how thankful I am!"

Derek interrupted him: "Don't say anything! I did only do it as I made an oath to help people when I became a doctor! And I did not want you to get away THAT easy! I wanted you to take responsibility for what you did to us! I will call the police that you are ready to talk to them now! You will be punished for that! And I hope that beside these consequences you will always remember that you nearly killed a young doctor, and that there is the blood of our baby on your hands… Have a nice life with that!"

He shut the chart, put it back on the table. Then he quickly left the room. The driver was left paralyzed and in shock with that.


	37. Chapter 37

Cristina and Meredith had been lying on Mer's bed for some time now. Mer still looked out of the window and had her back turned to Cristina. Then Cristina turned to her side and looked on Mer's back, when she started to talk:

"Meredith, this thing you do is not healthy!!! We all are totally worried about you."

Mer showed no reaction. Cristina went on.

"You know, some time ago I was carrying a child, too. The child of the man I loved. But I felt not ready to have it, I thought there were things that were more important at that time. I decided not to have it. But then I lost it, and there was nothing that I could have done against that. I always had the feeling that this happened because the child somehow realized the way I felt about it. I don't know if I really had been able to have that abortion at all as it still was Burke's child. I was so helpless, that is why I started to cry and could not stop! I felt guilty, and I still feel guilty sometimes today. But there is nothing for you to feel guilty for. You loved your child and you were really looking forward to having it, I know, although we never talked about it. But I know you, and I know how much you love Derek. And there was no way you could not have loved this child more than anything else as it was his. And maybe I am not the right person to tell you that, and please do not get mad now! You will never have this child back. No way. But you have to move on! One day you will have your baby, maybe there was a reason that it died! Maybe god thought it was too early as you are still an intern, and it was not the right time. You just got married! I am sure, as Derek and you would make great parents, that you will have a whole bunch of kids one day. But maybe this was not the right time! Maybe you think about that. I know how much it hurts, believe me, even if I never loved that baby the way you did…"

She could hear Mer started to sob hard. Then Mer turned around and started to cry hard in Cristina's arms. Cristina kissed her forehead and cradled her to calm her down. Then she went on.

"But remember that you have a husband by your side, who would do anything for you. He is so incredibly sad, too, Mer. But it is even more sad for him that you shut him out. I know that as I have talked about that with Burke after we found out about your story about how he felt at that time. Although men do not carry the child under their heart, they really feel the same pain! So talk to him, grieve together with him! It will help both of you. You are so lucky! Although you just lost your baby, you have a man by your side that would do everything for you. You are all that matters to him! Let him take care of you!"

Then she stopped talking and held Mer for a while. Mer breathed heavily, and then whispered between two sobs: "Thank you!"

Cristina was relieved that Mer finally started to cry. That would be a thing that really helped her.


	38. Chapter 38

Derek was standing outside the driver's room unable to move as Burke passed his way. He knew whose room it was, and he could easily guess what was on Derek's mind. He put his hand on Der's shoulder and they went to his office. They sat down on the couch. Derek started t talk: "I am so sad!"

Burke said: "I know. I know you were really looking forward to that child. I did not even know Cristina was pregnant until she lost our baby. But I felt so sad for that, too. And it hurt me so much that she did not talk to me at first. I know how you feel. But I think that she needs to realize this for herself first. I think women really need that. Even if it is hard for you, and I know it is, be there and wait for her to let you in. That is the only thing that helps. Do not force her to talk to you. I know the two of you will make it. You are a team. And you really did not deserve this after all that mess that you had to go through. Life is unfair sometimes, I know. But you still have each other. And I believe, that if two people in this hospital can get through something like that together, these two people have to be you! When you need someone to talk, please do not hesitate to come over. I can understand what you are going through right now! Maybe you should go now and look how she is doing. I know Crsitna is with her, but maybe she needs you…"

Derek looked at Burke with tears in his eyes and thanked him. Then he got up and went over to Mers room. Burke remained seated for some more seconds before he left, too. Derek was such a great person.

Derek went over to Mers room, when he came in, he saw Cristina holding a crying Meredith. He stood in the door and was unsure to stay or leave them there for a while. But then Cristina looked at him and winked him to come over. When he came over to the bed, she slowly got up, and put Mer into his arms. He started to cry, too, as he held her and lay down next to her.

Cristina went over to the door to leave, Derek looked at her thankful. Cristina nodded and shut the door. Mer and Der lay on the bed and cried together. They both felt a little bit relieved by that. They still had a long way to go, but they now felt that they would be able to feel alive again. Derek was so thankful he got his girl back.


	39. Chapter 39

Mer and Der went through a hard time together. They both were so shocked by the fact they lost the child they had been looking forward to. A few days after she finally started to cry, Meredith was discharged. As the others were really concerned about her, they tried to get it managed that always someone was with her. When Derek was not able to stay with her, mostly Izzie and Cristina came over. After two or three days, nobody had the possibility to stay with Mer, and so Mary offered to come over from Conneticut to take care of Mer. She also was very shocked about what had happened. She really would have love to be a grandma once again, but now she was really concerned about her son and especially his wife, as she knew it was one of the worst things that could happen to a woman to loose her child.

She took the next flight to Seattle and promised Derek to stay as long as it was necessary.

She helped Meredith with the housework, they went shopping and went for walks with George, the dog. Mer was really happy to have Mary around her, she really liked Derek's mother.

One day, when they came back from their walk, Meredith got a towel to clean the feet of the dog not to get the hall dirty again. She noticed that there was blood on it. George had an injury. She decided not to risk an infection and visit Finn so he could take care of him. She called Derek and told him where she wanted to go. He was a bit concerned, not because of Finn, but because Mer had not been driving a car since her accident. But Mary had no driving license, so Mer had to go. Mary stayed at home as they had invited Thatcher and Charlene for the same night, and Mary wanted to make a Turkey.


	40. Chapter 40

Mer drove over to Finn's practice, and he just came out of the door when she got out of the car. Finn was surprised to see her, but he thought that Derek really was a lucky man to be with her, as he thought they still had to be a couple. She took a Dog out of the car he went over to help her. She looked really exhausted and very sad he wondered what had happened to her. They got inside and he put George on the table to look at the wound. Meredith was holding him still. Finn looked at her hand.

"You are engaged?" he asked her.

Mer smiled weakly "Married" she corrected him.

Finn was very surprised by that. They really did not loose any time. He looked a little bit concerned.

"Congratualtions say that to Derek, too. But you really look not happy? How are you? Something happened?"

Meredith sighed. While ha was listening to her Finn worked on the dog.

"I really am not that fine. It is not about Derek, really. He is great. But I got involved in a car accident two weeks ago. I was pregnant and lost my child."

Finn was shocked: "I am sorry for that!" he said. Then he was finished with George. He asked her: "Meredith, what about going to the kitchen having a cup of coffee and talk for a while. I have some time now and I think maybe it would help you just as a friend of course."

Meredith thought about it. Why not? There was nothing to do for her at home as Mary would not let her help with the cooking Derek would not be home for another three hours and maybe it would be nice to talk to someone who was not that involved.

"Okay…" she said. Finn took the dog with him and Mer followed him to the kitchen.


End file.
